


Consuming Fire

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Brian London (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Double Penetration, Felching, Fisting, Group Sex, Het and Slash, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, Were-Creatures, Werefoxes, Werewolves, and a minute of werewolf sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Writing this as if Isaac never left the band.  Adam’s got a secret and together the band and his lover help him to get through the hard times.<br/>Beta: scorpio_15 & jobhead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consuming Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The entire universe knows Adam Lambert is gay. Okay so maybe that’s a bit of an exaggeration, but we’ll say his sexuality is common knowledge. Another bit of info that fandom ran away with is that Adam is a top. Again, not necessarily a surprise. But there are other things about the glam god the fans aren’t aware of. Well, many things really, but possibly the biggest secret of all is that Adam Fucking Lambert is a werewolf. No, don’t check your eyes, you heard read right the first time. Yeah, he wigs out occasionally and gets furry, but after thirty-one years of it he has a pretty good handle on it. Werewolves are born. All that cockamamie about being bitten and turning into a wolf is bullshit. It just ain’t possible. There are other werewolves in Hollywood, but it’s the biggest kept secret in the world, so don’t tell anyone. 

And while we’re talking about Adam and his secrets, you should know that he intentionally searched for other weres for his band. Not necessarily wolves, though, and ironically fans are closer to the truth than they know when referring to Tommy as a ‘kitty.’ He is a kitty, kind of, if you consider a panther a kitty. Brian is also in the feline family, just a little bigger. He’s a werelion who was abandoned by his pride as a cub. Now the next part you might find either hard to believe or hilarious, or both: Ashley D is a flamingo. Yes, dear friends, weres come in all flavors just like humans. That leaves us with Isaac. The little drummer boy is a fox. It’s a little surprising that Adam hasn’t eaten him yet. Anyway, now you know the structure of the band and it’s time to dish on Adam’s love life.

You see Sauli just happens to be a were. Adam has had human lovers in the past. Brad was human, Drake was… well, he was human, but a warlock. Sauli is a wolf though. Ironically he’s also the Alpha in the relationship, but the only time this particular bit of information matters is when Adam is in heat. The rest of the time, Adam is one toppy little fucker. And speaking of heat, it’s important to know that touring takes a toll on Adam in ways you probably wouldn’t imagine. He takes suppressants to postpone the heat so that he can focus; he can’t be out of commission for a week every month while traveling. This makes for a very interesting situation when the tour is over. Sauli can usually handle Adam’s heat, but he knows from experience that when Adam has been on suppressants for three months or more, he’s going to need extra help to satisfy Adam’s neediness. It’s a routine now. The tour ends and they head back home, and the band knows that within three days of Adam’s last dose of suppressants, they’re on call for heat management. Even Ashley gets in on the game because Adam’s sexuality becomes a little more fluid during heat. Make that a lot more fluid. In other words, Adam pretty much turns into a desperate little slut, and it’s a beautiful thing. And now it’s time to leave you with the band. It’s the night of the last show. Hope you guys enjoy the ride.

…

Adam is tense. Helsinki is a sold out show and it has to be good. He can’t let his emotions overwhelm him. The suppressants give him mood swings and at the moment he’s angry. No, that’s not right, Adam’s wolf is angry. The wolf has been pent up inside Adam for way too long. Every muscle in his body is coiled and ready for a fight. Then Sauli walks through the door and Adam’s wolf huffs and relaxes. Sauli smells like snow, smoke, and trees. During the time Sauli has spent in Finland he’s been able to shift and run through the wilderness, and after tonight’s show that’s exactly what they’re all going to do. Except for Ashley. Ashley doesn’t like the cold. She’ll go back to the hotel and shift. And there goes his damned feelings again. He’s honest to goodness getting a little verklempt over the idea of Ashley shifting alone. 

All these thoughts run through his head too quickly, making him reach for Sauli. And Sauli is finally there. He pulls Sauli into his arms and holds him tight. He scents Sauli’s neck, the warmth there calming his nerves. Sauli always smells like home, mate, and safety. Adam breathes it in deeply and lets out the breath with a sigh. “My sippa, you should not worry. My home loves you,” Sauli murmurs and rakes his fingers through Adam’s hair even though it’s sticky with product. 

“I know, baby. I’m just anxious. The wolf isn’t used to being penned up for this long. And you know what the suppressants do to me.” 

“They make your wolf angry and make you moody,” Sauli chuckles. Adam growls softly and nips at Sauli’s neck. 

“It is truth,” mutters Sauli, and then he tugs at Adam’s hair and draws him in for a kiss. When they part Sauli pats Adam’s cheek lovingly and points to the mirror.

“My hair,” Adam groans.

“Do not worry, you have time to fix. I will stop distracting you.” Adam watches as Sauli gives a tiny wave and walks out of the dressing room. 

…

The minute he hits the stage, he feels, more than hears, the fans. When he looks out all he can see are thousands of faces. His eyes flicker from one to the next. He shouldn’t be able to see them, the stage lights should make the crowd a shadow, but thanks to his wolf he can see each face, all the way to the very back. He and his wolf are in agreement already that tonight is going to be spectacular. 

From there, everything is a blur. Dancing, singing, costume changes and then they’re taking their final bows and the audience is screaming in thanks. Adam takes it all in, and with a final smile to his fans, he struts offstage. 

Ten minutes later he’s back in his dressing room exchanging hugs with his bandmates and his lover. His wolf is pacing excitedly just below the surface and he pushes it down. It grumbles its unhappiness at being ignored again, but Adam thinks of the run tonight and it settles with a humph. 

…

Many hours later when the moon is high in the sky, Adam lets his human fade away. Tomorrow will be a long flight back home, but tonight they will run. Adam howls to his mate and Sauli returns his call. Isaac barks somewhere behind them, Brian roars, and when Tommy chimes in it sounds more like a woman screaming than the roar of a cat. It causes Adam’s hackles to rise, not in defense, but more because it’s a sound that’s always given him chills and when he’s wolfed out his hackles rise instead of the hairs on his arms. 

They’re an odd pack but they are family, and so they run together through the snow, each one unique, each one part of the whole. Sauli stays close by Adam’s side and somewhere not too far off he hears Tommy chuff and Isaac yip in answer. It’s freedom. Adam’s wolf is finally at peace and for hours they run, sniff, and chase each other in the darkness. When they’re finally tired, their bodies succumbing to the cold, they go back to the car where they shift, get dressed, and head back to the hotel to pass out. 

Adam yawns, thoroughly spent, when he and Sauli finally make it to their room. And though it’s not the best idea, they lock the doors, take off their clothes, and shift. Together they hop onto the bed and Adam is content when he finally plops down, head on his paws with Sauli curled beside him. He licks Sauli’s snout and nuzzles his cheek, then lets the sleep that’s so close to the surface take over.

…

When Adam is drawn from his slumber he cracks an eye open and notices that the room is lit by a soft light. He knows it’s still early and he huffs a breath and buries his muzzle in the crease of Sauli’s bare thigh. Sauli’s fingers are combing through his fur, which must’ve been what roused him, but he can’t bother being upset by the early wake up call. Not when Sauli is giving him a naughty grin and spreading his legs wider. Adam chuffs but inside his mind he’s laughing at the noise Sauli makes when he licks along the line of Sauli’s hip indents. He would smirk if his mouth would cooperate, but he can tell that it comes off more as baring his teeth. He sighs, flicks his ears back in apology, and looks up at Sauli. Sauli just smiles patiently. 

“Want you.” The words are soft, but clear. “Shift,” Sauli clarifies further. 

Adam thinks about his human form and slowly his body shifts and rearranges until his non-furry cheek is pressed into the warmth of Sauli’s belly. “Something you want?” Adam breathes into Sauli’s skin. 

“Fuck me,” Sauli whimpers and Adam grins and grips Sauli’s shoulders. He slides up until their bodies fit together and captures Sauli’s lips. Sauli’s kisses are everything that Adam loves about him. They’re sweet, passionate, and Sauli tastes like coffee, which makes Adam wonder how long his lover was up before he woke Adam. 

Adam finally manages to pull away, panting. “Lube?” 

“Packed already. Forget it. Use your tongue. Finding will take too long.”

“Okay baby, hands and knees, ass presented nice and pretty for me.”

Sauli obliges quickly and Adam taps Sauli on the ass just once before using his thumbs to spread him open. Adam’s wolf hovers just under the surface of his skin and he pushes it down and leans in to lick around the soft skin of Sauli’s hole. Sauli shudders and Adam smiles when he hears muttered Finnish curses muffled by the press of Sauli’s face into the pillowcase. He takes his time laving and nipping at the skin until Sauli is soft and pliant. He takes advantage of it and Sauli growls softly when Adam pokes his tongue just inside. He’s always loved tongue-fucking Sauli. Sauli’s control always slips and his nails become sharper, more canine, as he tears at the bed sheet. The ripping noise causes Adam to pull away. Sauli is needy enough, now time for him to open Sauli up on his fingers. 

“Get them wet for me baby,” Adam whispers and moves until his hand is in Sauli’s view. 

Sauli is very thorough. Adam groans when Sauli sucks and tongues at his fingers, giving a gentle nip when they’re nice and coated. 

“Now, Adam…fast,” demands Sauli.

“Okay, okay just, just…” Adam trails off when Sauli buries his face into the pillow and bows his back. 

Adam loves this, it’s so fucking beautiful that his dick throbs in appreciation and he thrusts his fingers inside Sauli. Sauli is hot and tight, and everything Adam thought he would never have when he found out he was Omega when puberty hit. Adam had been under the misconception that being an Omega meant that he would have to bottom for the rest of his life when all he wanted was to be a top. After many sexual encounters, the discovery that Alphas didn’t always top was eye opening. He shakes the thoughts away and quickly works Sauli open. 

“Now.” Sauli’s voice is muffled by fabric, but it’s not a request and Adam quickly removes his fingers and replaces them with the head of his dick. Nirvana is the moment that Sauli practically impales himself. Adam grips Sauli’s hips tightly, stilling him, takes a breath, and then his body takes over. There’s making love and there’s fucking and right now Adam is in fuck mode. The noises Sauli’s making tell Adam he’s completely on board and quickly Sauli is rearing back into each brutal thrust. 

The minutes tick by unnoticed as the sound of skin slapping skin, panting, and moans fill Adam’s mind. All too soon the bow that’s been pulling tighter and tighter in his gut releases and he comes with his teeth digging into his bottom lip to muffle the howl that’s dying to come out. 

“Please,” Sauli whines, bringing Adam out of his stupor. Adam pulls out and uses his grip on Sauli’s hips to flip him. Sauli is so pretty when he needs to come, Adam thinks to himself. Adam dives in to kiss him and licks into his mouth until he’s squirming and pushing his erection into Adam’s belly. “No, no,” Adam chides, pulling away. “This is mine,” he says as he runs a finger over Sauli’s straining cock. “Up, baby. Gonna take care of you.” Adam grabs a pillow and shoves it under Sauli’s hips. Sauli twitches and wiggles until Adam swats his knee. “Legs back for me.”

“Do not tease me,” Sauli moans pitifully and grips his knees, pulling them back and opening himself up in the process. 

“Won’t, baby, gonna make you come.” Adam lies belly down on the mattress but arches just enough to get his face right up in Sauli’s space. He grins wickedly up at his lover before licking a long stripe from Sauli’s tailbone to his balls. Sauli tastes like mate, passion, and Adam’s come and Adam can’t resist getting in there with his tongue. He licks and thrusts his tongue and Sauli shoves down and tries to get more. Adam loves it, loves when Sauli’s so fucking desperate he’s down to basic human reaction. He isn’t thinking, he’s just feeling and Adam’s the one who’s making him do it. Adam’s cock twitches against the bed and he finds himself grinding down into it as he licks his come straight from Sauli’s ass. 

Sauli curses, first in English then sliding into Finnish and back. Adam slides a finger in beside his tongue and that’s when he gets Sauli’s fingers tangling and tugging at his hair. 

“Close, come on, touch it. Please make me come. I need…” Sauli begs. 

Adam can’t resist. Sauli rarely begs to come. Normally he gets off right on Adam’s cock, so this is a real treat. He uses his finger to press and rub Sauli’s spot and Sauli’s moans go high and tight. Adam presses more firmly and pulls back enough to watch Sauli’s come spill onto his abs and fill his navel. “Mmm, so pretty baby,” Adam praises. When Sauli finally comes down enough to focus on Adam he’s pliant and soft and Adam is so fucking hard again. 

“You made me dirty,” Sauli teases over the mess on his stomach. 

“I’ll make you clean,” Adam replies and gives Sauli a grin before dipping his tongue into the spunk cooling on Sauli’s belly. Nothing has ever tasted sweeter and Adam can fully admit he’s never been one that likes to lick it up. With Sauli he wants every little part of him. He’s never felt that way with anyone before so he bathes Sauli’s stomach until it’s clean, ignoring his own dick until it his erection softens, and enjoys the tiny spasms of Sauli’s muscles as his tongue slides across them. When Adam is finished he slides up to flop beside Sauli and cuddles into his warmth. 

“Love,” Sauli whispers and kisses Adam’s cheek.

“Yes, love,” Adam agrees and together they fall asleep.  
…

The flight home is long and Adam is restless. He knows once he gets home he won’t be taking his suppressants any longer and that he and Sauli need to have a long talk about their future together. With the heats in the past they’ve always been careful. Sauli has never knotted him, but Adam finds that with each heat, his urge to be breed grows. They’ve talked about it passing, but they’ve been mated for over two years; he’s secure enough with their relationship now that he can see them with babies of their own. Adam realizes it might not make the greatest career decision, and so even though the urge is there he needs to make sure he and Sauli are on the same page. The thoughts swirl in his mind until he finally falls asleep. 

_All Adam can smell is himself. The heat is strong and his body is on fire. He’s pretty sure it’s going to consume him until ash will be the only thing left._

_“Burns,” Adam whines._

_“I take care of you Sippa. Make it go away,” Sauli assures him._

_But Adam isn’t sure he believes Sauli. This is the worst the heat has ever felt._

_“Gonna breed you,” Sauli mutters into Adam’s skin, making him shiver._

_He doesn’t remember talking about this, but he’s so fucking desperate for it that he’s sure Sauli is thinking for him. He knows Sauli wouldn’t breed him without them talking about it first. His brain is just so hazy with the fog of need that he can’t seem to remember anything prior to this. Sauli is slipping into him, thrusting and hitting his prostate with every stroke. It’s so good that tears are forming at the edge of his eyes without his consent._

_“Knot me,” Adam begs, clawing at Sauli’s back until he feels blood, wet underneath his nails._

_“Do not worry, will spread you wide on my knot.” Sauli grins and kisses Adam roughly. The desperation in Adam ratchets up another notch and his thoughts scatter on a particularly violent thrust. His howls when he comes are muffled by Sauli’s mouth and then everything whites out. When colors and shapes finally come back into focus Sauli is groaning and Adam can feel it. The burn as Sauli’s knot inflates, spreads Adam wider, too fast, too much. Adam digs into Sauli’s skin and Sauli makes shushing noises in his ear. Sauli is still gushing inside him, Adam feels it and what was painful a minute ago becomes something erotic. He pushes back and sure enough, Sauli is lodged inside him._

_“Be still,” Sauli commands._

_“Can’t.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I can feel it, you’re still coming. And I need…”_

_“It feels so good, I will make you feel good too.”_

_Sauli wraps his fingers around Adam’s dick and strokes him fast and efficient. He comes less than ten strokes later, gasping and panting for breath._

…

Adam wakes up with a gasp, his body burning with the memory of the dream. At the end it was like the flame was put out. He’d been bred and now he’s hard and his skin is tingling from the memory of it. His heart is still beating faster than it should and it’s Sauli’s hand squeezing his arm that finally draws his attention to the fact he’s still on a plane. 

“I can smell you,” Sauli grumbles.

“Sorry, I just… fucking dream. We really need to talk about it when we get back home.” 

“Do not worry, we will be landing soon. Then we talk. Then I blow you.”

Adam groans just as the flight attendant walks past collecting trash. He’s glad the blanket is covering his lap. He really doesn’t think his dick saying hello would be appreciated. 

Sauli just grins at him innocently and relaxes back into his seat. Adam knows Sauli is still scenting him, his nostrils are flaring and he’s breathing deeper than normal. It sends a shudder through Adam knowing that Sauli is so in tune with his body. Adam hopes he can calm down before landing, or walking to baggage claim is going to be painful. Not to mention, he would rather not be caught with a raging boner by the paps. 

…

Now here’s where things are going to get interesting. Adam’s heat isn’t going to be easy after coming off suppressants. Even with the band’s help, controlling Adam will be a handful. 

The first day Sauli will do everything he can to calm Adam’s urges. By day two Sauli is going to be so wiped he’ll need reinforcements. Day two through four he and the band will take turns fucking Adam every which way to Sunday. And on the final day, Sauli will take control again. The band will leave and Adam and Sauli will connect again as lovers. 

 

It’ll be interesting to see if this will be the time that Sauli finally breeds him. Adam would look beautiful filled with Sauli’s pups. After everything they’ve been through together, it seems like it’s finally time. 

Adam’s career is important, but they can’t hold off much longer. Adam’s desperation to be bred is only going to grow. If Sauli breeds him now, Adam will be showing by his next show in April, but they could work around it. And because the werewolf gestation period is the same as a wolf’s they could have pups by the end of May. These boys deserve a family; it’s just a matter of when. 

…

They make it home and even with the nap, Adam is more jetlagged than he realized, so instead of talking, they both head to bed. Of course home means the added comfort of sleeping as a wolf without any worries. 

Together they pile up and Adam buries his nose into Sauli’s scruff. Sleep overcomes him quickly and he melts into it with Sauli’s smell deep in his nostrils. 

…

Hours or days later, Adam isn’t sure, he finally cracks an eye open to observe bright sunlight spilling in through the window. A particularly daring ray highlights the gold tones that run through Sauli’s mahogany fur. He licks Sauli’s snout and chuffs when blue eyes open just enough to give him a dirty look. Adam can’t resist, and laps happily up his lover’s snout, washes over his closed eyes, and then cleans Sauli’s ear. Said ear twitches and Sauli huffs a breath that Adam recognizes as resignation. 

Adam yips and changes, happy when Sauli follows a second behind him so that they’re a pile of tangled limbs. 

“Now we talk.” 

“Now you explain dream that got you so hard,” replies Sauli.

“You know each heat is getting harder for me. We’ve talked about it. I… I had a really vivid dream about you breeding me.”

Sauli makes a strangled sound in his throat and Adam sucks in a breath when Sauli grips the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. When they part Adam pants and tries to continue. “I…”

Sauli cuts him off. “You think it is time, do you not?”

“I do. Two years, we already bonded. Most mates don’t wait two years.”

“Most same sex mated pairs are Alpha and Beta and cannot have pups,” Sauli says, not judging, but pointing out the facts.

“Yes, but the Alpha and Omega pairings don’t put off breeding this long, Sauli. With each heat I’m afraid it’s going to be the one that consumes me completely. I know it’s not possible, that it will eventually be over, but during it…during it I can’t imagine why you won’t breed me. Why we haven’t done it already.” 

“My love, your career…” 

Adam doesn’t wait for Sauli to finish. “Yes I know that now, but when the heat takes over. I can’t explain it. I can’t focus on anything but my base need. And you know an Omega’s base need is to have pups.”

“I do know this. I am not saying no. I just want to make sure you are not rushing into it. Have you thought it through? You have gigs. You will be showing. Can you handle the fans thinking that you are fat?”

“You and I will know the truth, baby, that’s all that matters to me…our pups, our babies, our legacy. I want to make it work. We can have the governor draw up adoption papers for our babies. You know he’s a were, too. He will protect us.” Adam can’t help feeling a little elation at the soft smile painting Sauli’s features. 

“Yes, you are right. You are my mate and if you feel the time is right we will do this. The last day of your heat I will breed you,” Sauli assures and rakes his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Blow job now?”

Adam laughs at the hopeful quirk of Sauli’s brow. “Like I would ever turn one down.”

…

On day three Adam wakes up in misery, the heat ablaze, causing his entire body to feel over stimulated from the mere brush of the sheets against his fur. Sauli is already there by his side when he whimpers pitifully. He noses Sauli’s fingers. 

“It is okay. I am here,” reassures Sauli. “Human now.”

Adam changes and it seems like that only makes it worse. He can feel the way the slickness that was covering fur now coats the backs of his thighs. His skin is feverish and his brain is foggy with pure need. 

“You want this?” Sauli asks, even knowing the answer. Consent is very important to them as lovers. Neither want to do anything when the other is not willing. And because the heat rides Adam so hard after the suppressants Sauli always asks before the first coupling of his cycle. 

“Yes, fuck, please…” Adam whines, nails digging into his pillow. 

“Ass up,” Sauli says and brushes Adam’s hip. Sauli’s hand falls away and Adam groans when he gets on his hands and knees. The pressure on his cock disappears causing the burn to flare that much brighter. He needs touch, careful stimulus at first as to not overwhelm his senses, but no touch at all? That is not acceptable. 

“Need,” Adam bites out. He’s relieved when Sauli’s hand returns to his hip. The touch is grounding. After that it’s a blur of sensation. Sauli pets Adam for several minutes just like he would the wolf. It gives Adam time to adjust to the stimulus before Sauli’s there, the head of his cock poised at Adam’s hole and Adam loses his breath when Sauli thrusts slowly inside. He’s so fucking wet that there’s nearly no drag at all, just nerve endings firing off bursts of pure pleasure behind Adam’s eyelids. Sauli slides inside him, thrusting slow and even, and it’s too much for Adam. No sooner does it begin than Adam is already at his end. His cock throbs, sizzling flames licking through his system with every burst of come that leaves him.

Distantly he realizes he’s screaming, but he can’t stop until the last aftershocks pass. Even then Sauli is still fucking him, faster now, and Adam’s cock is still as rigid as it was before he coated the area beneath him with come. Sauli knows this is just the beginning and Adam mumbles what he hopes is praise at the way Sauli moves. Mostly he thinks it’s probably just senseless babble, but Sauli is murmuring encouraging noises as their skin slaps together. 

It continues like this for an hour and a half. Adam coming on Sauli’s cock four more times before Sauli succumbs to his own climax. Not that Adam blames him; he knows Sauli’s stamina is a blessing. And after five orgasms, Adam’s dick isn’t soft exactly, but the neediness crawling along his skin is muted for a moment. He straightens his legs and groans at the stiffness and the way his knees pop. The wet spot he’s laying in should disgust him more than it does, but at this point he’s just enjoying the way some of the fog has lifted from his mind. 

“Thank you.” Adam rolls over into Sauli’s arms and throws his leg over Sauli’s. He’s tired now even though the heat is a long way from sated.

“You are welcome. Sleep now if you can. You know it is going to be a long day,” Sauli reminds him.

“Yes, sleep, yeah…” Adam mutters as sleep draws in closer. 

…

_Adam is restless and knows they’re all dreams that come with the fever, but he can’t shake the panic. Images flash from one to another - forgetting his suppressants, going into heat on stage, begging for help. All while the audience looks on in confusion._

_That image fades away into the next, which is worse. His wolf is impatient and pushes its way forward during a concert. He literally becomes four-legged and furry on stage while the fans’ screams ring in his ears._

_This too drops out to blackness. His mind settles momentarily until the next horror can be thrown at him. When it comes, anger, rage, sadness, suicide, each word in a chain as he watches someone come into his home and find his pups. They take his pups and there’s nothing Adam can do but watch helplessly. He wants to die._

Someone is shaking him, and it takes several minutes to push away the dreams and open his eyes. 

“Sippa?”

“Dreams, fuck! Please tell me I was dreaming, please, I can’t lose them,” Adam pants, his heart beating a million miles a minute.

“It was a dream. You are here with me. No one has taken anything from us.” Sauli uses a finger under Adam’s chin to get him to look up into calm blue eyes. “Hey, it is just us here. Breathe with me.” Sauli commands it in his Alpha voice and Adam pays attention. He tries to follow Sauli’s directions to breathe in and out and after several minutes his heart feels less like it’s going to explode. “Back with me now?”

“Yeah,” Adam replies, finally relaxing into Sauli’s arms. 

“Heat brings on dreams. It makes your fears into a picture show.”

“I know, it’s not the first time I’ve dreamed with it. I always go into heat on stage and wolf out, but this is the first time I’ve dreamed of them, of our pups.”

“Aww, my love, do not worry. We will keep them safe. You know I would put my life on the line for you and our pups.”

“And that is just one of the many reasons I love you.” Adam kisses Sauli softly, but when their lips touch lust clouds his brain. 

Sauli gently pushes him away and he looks up in question. “You are hard and before I lose you to the heat, I want you to know I called and gave the band a heads up. They know to be here in the morning.”

“Good, less talk, more you touching me,” requests Adam.

“So needy,” Sauli chuckles, but obliges by trailing his finger down Adam’s body. Without any teasing Sauli pushes two fingers inside Adam and Adam melts into it. 

“Just… please… more.” 

“Oh I see, slut Adam is here. Okay then.” Sauli pulls out and Adam vaguely notices how shiny and wet Sauli’s fingers are and then Sauli is back with three. 

“You know what I want,” Adam pleads.

“I do, but you ask me.” 

“Give me your hand, please? I’m wet enough, and three is too easy. I wanna really feel it.”

Sauli’s moan makes Adam shudder and buck down onto the fingers in his ass. “Yes, my love, be still for me.”

It takes everything in Adam’s being to still his hips, but he manages and is rewarded with Sauli adding a forth finger. The squelching sound it makes as Sauli twists his wrist is something that only comes with the fluid during heat. Any other time Adam would find it disgusting, but now it turns him on even more. “More,” Adam pants.

“I am getting you there,” Sauli chides even though he’s smiling. 

Adam bites his lip to keep the whimper of impatience to himself and Sauli rewards him by tucking his thumb and pushing in. Adam squawks, there’s no other word for it, but the burst of just fucking right that runs through him when he feels himself close around Sauli’s wrist is almost too much. His breath catches and he wheezes out a pathetic sound when Sauli twitches his wrist. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets the haze of pleasure whirl through him. Sauli’s voice is a calming presence at the edge of his mind, but his brain is focused on the fiery burn that’s smothering every other thought he could possibly have. Everything is bliss, warmth gripping tighter with each thrust of Sauli’s hand. One more sensation comes into play, Sauli’s fingers squeeze his balls and that breaks Adam into a million tiny pieces of color and a frizzle of pure good and right races through his body until he finally relaxes into the pillows. Adam opens his eyes to discover Sauli’s eyes dark with lust, his lover gnawing on his lip like it’s a chew toy and even though Adam is pretty sure he just came brain matter, he smirks. 

“So how ‘bout you take out your fist and put your dick in there? My cock didn’t get the memo that the show was over.”

Sauli makes an incoherent noise and Adam winces slightly with the discomfort at the speed that Sauli pulls out. “Sorry, sorry,” Sauli mumbles. 

Adam can’t help but be mildly amused. His senses are clearer in the afterglow of orgasm and seeing Sauli clumsy with need is ridiculously adorable. 

“You gonna give it to me good?” Adam taunts, knowing Sauli will fuck him all the harder for being a mouthy Omega. 

“I will make sure you are too busy screaming on my dick to talk back,” Sauli promises.

“Sounds good to me, where do I sign up?”

Adam laughs when Sauli tilts his head to the side like he doesn’t quite understand the meaning.

“An expression as you call it?” 

“Yes,” Adam clarifies. 

“Basically you want me to fuck you until you cannot talk, just sex noises?”

Adam feels a blush creep along his cheeks at Sauli’s tone. It’s the tone Sauli uses only when Adam’s in heat. It’s sultry; the lilt of his accent is stronger, and there’s authority to it. Not the command of his Alpha exactly, but it causes the same shudder that screams authority and reinforces Sauli’s claim as Adam’s mate. These are all good things in the department of being turned on as fuck as far as Adam’s dick is concerned. 

“Please, yes.” Adam pitches his voice to be softer, more submissive than he does when he isn’t being ridden by his baser needs. 

“On your side and bend your top leg, like you do when you lay on me. Want to pull you back on my dick with you relaxed,” Sauli explains, all the while gesturing like he needs to paint Adam a picture, which is all grades of interesting in Adam’s eyes. Adam knows exactly the position Sauli means, but he imagines for a moment letting Sauli position him like one of those dolls people pose in drawing classes. He shakes it off. Not tonight, not when he needs Sauli like air.

Adam gets into position and Sauli keeps his promise, using a firm grip on Adam’s hip to direct his movements until Adam forgets how to talk back. The only noises that are heard are moans that escalate to screams and then howls of pleasure. The howls come in unison. 

…

The day continues pretty much just like that. The only breaks come in the form of food with high protein content. Adam comes so many times that by the end of it he really has no idea how many times it happens and by then it’s just sizzling fission cracking along abused nerve endings. His cock is finally sated, but his body and bed are in worse shape for the wear. A very tired Sauli pushes him toward the bathroom to shower with promises that he’ll join him as soon as he changes the sheets.

Adam doesn’t argue, just drags himself into the shower. He turns it on and rinses off in a zombie like state, then vaguely acknowledges Sauli joining him. He’s almost asleep, standing with the water beating over his skin. Adam doesn’t know how long it’s been when Sauli turns off the water and wraps him in a towel. Strong hands quickly dry his chilled skin, cool for the first time all day. “Come, bed for you.”

Adam stumbles slightly when Sauli pulls him toward their bed, but soon he curls up in fresh sheets. Sauli wraps his arms around Adam and that’s the last thing Adam remembers.

….

Adam wakes up to the sound of distant chatter and finds himself alone in bed. He whimpers pitifully, the fever already gripping him hard. He’s still nude from the night before and has no intention of putting on clothes just to go to the kitchen. The band has already seen all his goods. He is by no means modest so he drags himself out of bed and heads to the kitchen. His nose twitches. Bacon. Lots of bacon by the smell of it. It invades his nostrils and makes his stomach grumble. He’s going to wolf down his breakfast and then the first one who touches him is going to fuck him on the kitchen table.

As it turns out, breakfast is a very quick affair. He manages to inhale his plate about five seconds after sitting down in front of it, and Tommy brushes up against him when he gets up to put his plate away. Adam groans. 

“Tommy Joe,” Adam hisses, standing up.

Tommy gives Adam a questioning look, gazing up at Adam through his lashes. Adam just looks down at his erection in answer. Tommy grins slyly, nostrils flaring. Adam twitches when Tommy leans in to nose at his neck and makes a startled sound low in his throat when Tommy pulls him close so that he can grope his ass. The noise quickly turns into a filthy groan when Tommy finds the slickness around his hole with knowing fingers. Adam steps back and Tommy follows just as Adam hoped he would. One step at a time Adam edges them closer to the table. 

“Okay guys, looks like you need to move the breakfast party to the bar.” Sauli’s voice rings clearly in Adam’s ears. 

“Yeah,” Adam agrees. “It’s time for Tommy to fuck me. Sorry for the inconvenience guys.” 

Adam hears mumbles of “no worries” and “like we expect anything less of you boss man,” but is too distracted by Tommy licking into his mouth to think of a come back. 

When Adam finally reaches the sturdy table, he breaks off from the kiss long enough to hoist himself up onto it. He wiggles towards the other end, the wetness coating his thighs making a weird noise as he moves. Once he’s in position, he relaxes back and grins when he discovers that Sauli is sitting cross-legged on top of the table. Adam uses Sauli’s lap as a pillow and nuzzles his face into the soft material of his lover’s sleep pants. Sauli laughs, bright and happy at the snuffling noise Adam makes. Adam’s wolf woofs giddily somewhere inside his head and he imitates the noise with his human vocal chords. It’s an odd exchange considering how the heat is rising, but he loves his mate and even when he’s about to get fucked by someone else he never wants Sauli to forget that. 

“T-Bone, you better hurry or Adam’s gonna pounce lover boy up there and I think the whole reason we’re here is to give his dick a breather,” Ashley cajoles.

Her voice comes from the direction of the bar, of that Adam is sure, but he’s too distracted by watching Tommy hop up onto the table to look for Ash. In the time he focused on Sauli, Tommy lost his clothes and put on a condom. How efficient, Adam thinks to himself while Tommy settles between his legs. Tommy’s firm grip on his hips grounds Adam and makes his wolf yip in anticipation. “See Ash, he’ll wait for me,” Tommy mutters and pulls Adam’s leg up over his shoulder. Between one breath and the next Tommy pushes in and Adam’s wolf howls, the sound vibrating in his head. 

“Slow,” Adam pants, and digs his nails into Tommy’s shoulders. 

“Okay, fuck, yeah sorry,” replies Tommy

“Breathe love,” Sauli whispers and Adam breathes in deeply, his mind split between Sauli petting his hair and Tommy, finally balls deep, nibbling at his collarbone. 

Adam shudders, his body tensing with a sharp tremor of pure need. “Now… now Tommy,” begs Adam. 

“Tell him what you need, baby,” Sauli encourages. 

“Hard, deep, but slow,” Adam grits out.

Tommy just bites Adam’s neck in response and pulls out before shoving back in an inch at a time. Adam moans happily when Tommy uses the leg over his shoulder to curl Adam in and push in deeper. Adam knows from past experience Tommy is great at this and soon creates a rhythm that’s driving Adam to the brink. It doesn’t take much, not the first time. The fever makes everything hazy and fluid and the next thing Adam knows every bit of tension in his body is spilling onto his stomach while the noises he’s making are swallowed with a brutal kiss.

Tommy slows his thrusts until the aftershocks stop, which causes Adam to twitch every time his prostate is brushed. All the while, Sauli is making calming noises that sound more wolf and less human, low in his throat. 

“Harder, fuck me, come on.” Adam’s voice is hoarse, but he’s pleased when Tommy responds in turn. It’s fantastic, Tommy angles his hips just right to cause pleasure to sizzle across his nerves with every move. Tommy’s bites leave marks on his neck and Adam is pretty sure he’s clawing up Tommy’s shoulders and the air is filled with sounds that are less and less human. He doesn’t know why, but whenever they fuck they always bring out the animals in each other. Part of him wonders if they would have become mates if they were the same species. Adam knows for sure that up until Sauli, his relationship with Tommy was the closest to the mate bond he had ever felt. Things had always been different with Tommy and luckily Sauli doesn’t take it personally.

“Fuck!” 

Adam knows that’s the word that just came out of Tommy’s mouth, but only from years of knowing both Tommy and his cat; the actual sound was closer to the cry of a panther. Cold chills burst across Adam’s feverish skin and with the next thrust he barks. Tommy clings and purrs in Adam’s ear as Adam comes for the second time. 

“Always beautiful. I do not know how you can be so pretty together,” Sauli observes. 

“Just years of practice,” Tommy laughs, his voice finally back to the valley girl surfer that Adam heard at his audition so many years ago. 

“Something like that,” Adam agrees. “Gotta get off this fucking table.”

“Come on, back to bed.” Sauli’s voice is in his ear and he’s moving, carefully, urging Adam’s head from his lap. Then a warm hand is in his own, helping him up and this time it’s Tommy. Once his feet are back on the floor Tommy wraps an arm around him, Sauli is at his other side, and together they head toward the bedroom, leaving behind the chorus of chatter of Brian, Isaac, and Ashley. Adam knows the gang will join them once he’s done playing with his two favorite blonds. 

…

Two hours later and after three more rounds with Tommy, the poor guy looks worn out. Sauli spoons Adam while Tommy presses into his chest, his nose against Adam’s neck and purring contentedly. It’s mostly quiet for several minutes until Tommy’s stomach growls and they all giggle. Adam takes note that even with his skin still prickling with fire, he too is hungry. Together they manage to get up, not bothering to dress, and head back to the kitchen. Adam’s ears perk at the sounds of plates clattering and his nose twitches with the varying aromas of meat that waft through the air. Someone is making lunch and Adam has the urge to snack on whomever was so thoughtful. Adam smirks at the thought and when they finally round the corner into the kitchen he finds Ashley plating steaks that, much to Adam’s delight, are still bloody. At this stage in heat he would almost appreciate the entire cow more than the sorry excuse of the meat on his plate, but he takes what he can get legally without having to dispose of the body. 

“Ash, smells good. So thoughtful,” Adam murmurs and prowls up to press his front into her back. 

“You boys, gotta eat,” she replies.

“Indeed we do, and after I devour this slab of meat… I think I’m going to devour you.” Adam uses the voice that makes the women quiver.

“So says the big bad wolf,” is Ashley’s sarcastic reply. 

“She really wants me,” Adam says to Sauli. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Tommy jokes.  
“See? T-Bone knows me. I’m here for you boss man, but I’m not going to swoon for you like your fans.” Ashley is open and honest and that’s what Adam loves about her the most. She doesn’t fall for his hype and will kick him down a notch when his head gets a little too inflated. 

“So what I’m hearing is, I’m going to eat my lunch and then eat you?” Adam questions. 

“I suppose,” Ash sighs in mock frustration. “But you better bark up one of your boys’ trees if you expect a dick in your ass because I _really_ can’t help you with that. And before you say it, I’m not fucking you with a strap-on you kinky fucker.” Ashley’s laugh is loud and sassy. Yep, she does know Adam and he loves her for it.

Ashley’s laughter draws Brian and Isaac back to the kitchen just in time for Adam to size up the guys. Tommy is out. Sauli still deserves a breather after yesterday, but he’ll call on him later. Brian, yeah, Brian could fuck him doggy-style while he ate Ashley. That would work. His dick twitches in agreement as they all sit down to eat at the table that Tommy fucked him on a few hours prior. Adam grins like the cat that caught the canary. He truly has it all and after he chows down on lunch, he’s going to sweet talk Brian back to his bedroom to join him with Ashley. Yeah, that’ll work. 

…

As it turns out, Brian doesn’t need very much convincing, it’s just a game he and Brian have always played. Brian needs coaxing at first and then he’s happy as long as he’s not the one getting fucked.  
That’s how Adam ends up back on his bed on his hands and knees presenting his ass to Brian. Ash is already naked on her back at the head of the bed. It’s the perfect position. There’s just enough room for them. 

“Alright Adam, looks like you’re still wet enough.”

“Heat, it requires no lube. You know this,” Adam snaps. He’s really trying not to be an asshole, but his entire body is revved up with the pheromones filling the air, and he just _needs_. “Sorry, sorry, I just, yeah… suit up and go for it.” 

“It’s okay boss, just take some deep breaths,” Brian advises.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Adam breathes deeply and his nostrils fill with Ashley’s scent and he growls somewhere low in his throat for reasons he’s not even sure of. For some reason she smells like prey. 

“Down boy.” Ashley’s voice cuts through the fog. “You know what I am, and wolves don’t eat flamingoes.”

“I know, you just…fuck you smell delicious.”

“So eat me,” she chuckles. “But no biting!”

Adam takes her advice and lowers himself until he’s tonguing her folds. The wolf huffs happily in his head when her flavor sparks across his tongue. That’s what you wanted, Adam thinks to himself. You just wanted to taste her. After that it’s easy. Brian grips his hips and fucks into him while Adam licks and teases Ashley. Ashley grasps his hair and murmurs commands at him while Brian thrusts into him again and again, pleasure sparking along his nerves.

“Fuck Adam, fingers, use them,” Ashley commands.

It’s all Adam can do to think, but he tries, pushes a finger inside her and when she protests that it’s not enough he adds another. He curls his fingers the same way he would trying to find Sauli’s prostate, and soon Ashley’s voice is louder than the moans he’s making into her skin. He circles her clit with his tongue and when Brian gives a particularly hard thrust, Adam pushes up into Ashley’s g-spot with the same force. Ashley goes stiff and Adam feels her tensing up with orgasm. It’s fucking beautiful the way she writhes for him, and just for a minute Adam can see how gorgeous she would be riding his cock. Adam pushes that thought away for later and focuses on the way Brian is pulling his hips back onto his cock. It’s so good. Brian is thicker than both Sauli and Tommy, and he’s pressing into the spot with each move of his hips. Adam doesn’t know anything else exists until Ashley makes a noise and wiggles her hips. 

“Again,” she breathes softly.

Adam isn’t sure he can focus enough to give her another orgasm, but he’s willing to give it his best shot. He goes back to licking her clit, desperately trying to find a rhythm with his fingers. She doesn’t seem to need much of his focus judging by the whining noises she’s making. 

“Bri,” Adam whimpers.

“Tell me what you need,” Brian groans.

“Faster,” Adam mumbles.

And Brian picks up the pace, leaving Adam panting and lapping like his wolf at Ashley’s clit because he can’t think. Flames lap the edges of his vision and suddenly he’s there. He’s coming and for a minute nothing else matters. Brian’s hips lose their rhythm and Adam hears him grunt.

Brian pulls out once his body goes lax and Adam returns his attention to Ashley who’s been very patient with him.

“Okay Fido, I don’t have a bone, but you better get in there and find out just to make sure,” Ashley chuckles.

Brian laughs somewhere behind him and Adam goes back to fingering Ashley. She’s so responsive, directing him this way and that until he brings her off again, licking up her fluids as she shivers in pleasure.

Ashley is soft like taffy when Adam scoots up and pecks her on the lips. “Thanks Miss D, always a pleasure.”

“Yeah, can’t complain,” she returns with a smirk.

“You need anything else from me?” Brian asks from somewhere behind him. Adam flops beside Ashley and looks down at Brian who’s already thrown his clothes back on. 

“Nah, you can hang out here for the evening and spend the night in the guestroom, or come back in the morning. Just send Sauli, Tommy, and Isaac in. I feel like cuddling them.” Adam’s voice is tired to his own ears. 

“I’ll move. Well, I will when my legs cooperate,” Ashley laughs and curls into Adam’s side.

“Later guys,” says Brian on his way out.

“Later,” they reply in unison. 

Once the door snicks closed Adam catches Ashley’s eyes. “Hey, thanks for this. I mean, I know it’s not exactly the norm, but you’ve always been so cool with it.” 

“Really Adam, I may give you a hard time, but you’re family. I stick by family no matter how weird things get.”

Adam scents her, knows the truth in her words, and something at the back of his mind flares with interest. He breathes in deeply at her neck and finds that he almost wants her in a way he’s never wanted a woman. At this point he isn’t sure how far is too far with her though, so he better ask the question now in case the desire comes up in future to test this odd urge that has come over him. 

“You know, I’ve never fucked you, but would it be okay? I mean are you against it?” 

“If you’re half as good with your cock as you are with your tongue it would be just _horrible,_ I would _never_ want that.” Ashley smiles and raises an eyebrow.

“But no really, all sarcasm aside. I don’t want to do anything to offend you and I’m not exactly that experienced with having actual sex with women. During heat I’ve gone to women sometimes…I’ve craved their flavor on my tongue. But I’ve only had sex with one woman and that wasn’t even heat related, and goodness knows it was worse for it. But I loved her as a friend and she’d just left her husband. She was looking for comfort, but needless to say the sex wasn’t up to par. Sauli had to finish her because I couldn’t,” Adam confesses.

“Oh Adam, it’s… yeah, it’s okay with me if it comes up. And don’t worry honey, I don’t have any expectations that it will or won’t happen and if it does, well, we’ll go from there. Don’t worry yourself with it now.”

“Thanks Ash,” Adam murmurs, and gives her a proper kiss. About the time their lips part there’s a soft knock at the door.

“That’s my cue.” Ashley strokes a hand across Adam’s cheek and hops out of bed to grab her clothes.

She opens the door to reveal Sauli, Tommy, and Isaac, all naked as jaybirds. “Sorry guys, we were having a little heart to heart,” Ash says and breezes out the door. 

“You okay?” Sauli climbs up on the bed and crawls right into Adam’s arms. 

“Yeah, just need some nice warm life size teddy bears to snuggle while I take a nap.”

“Then we got you covered,” Isaac giggles and jumps up onto the bed, Tommy right behind him.

Thank goodness for his huge fucking bed, Adam thinks to himself. Adam sighs contentedly as he becomes a part of a mass of tangled limbs and warm bodies. “Mmm, nap time,” Tommy mumbles and the next thing Adam hears is Tommy purring like a kitten. He loves his band, and more than anything, his mate. 

…

When Adam wakes up the first thing he notices is how cozy he feels with so much skin against his own. The next thing that catches his attention is the scent of food. He’s still quite mellow from his earlier excursion with Brian and Ashley so his hunger comes to the forefront. His wolf is also content with putting off sex in favor of food; he’s hungry, too. Adam wiggles and tries to pry himself from his human trappings, but Sauli growls low in his throat, his arm locking tighter around Adam’s torso. “Where do you think you are sneaking off to?” Sauli questions.

“Food, can’t you smell it? I’m starving.” 

“We had dinner early figuring you would keep us busy.”

“Oh, well lemme go. I’ll be back. You curl up with the boys and keep my spot warm. I have plans for us when I get back.” Adam presses a kiss into Sauli’s hair when Sauli finally releases his hold. Isaac’s grip is easy to squirm out of. He scoots to the bottom of the bed and watches for just a moment as his lover snuggles up into the space he occupied, his arm curling around Isaac. These are the moments in which he is so thankful he found someone who understands his needs and also finds comfort with those who help manage them. 

When he makes it to the kitchen he again finds Ashley putting plates on the table. She’s filling each with a mound of pasta by the looks of it. Brian is already sitting in front of one of the plates and Adam notes that only three were set out. 

“I figured you would join us,” Ashley says, giving him a warm, genuine smile. 

“I’m starving, and it smells so good.”

“Just a little something I learned from my momma. Her special meat, meat, and extra meat spaghetti sauce,” Brian replies.

“Oh wait, so you cooked?”

“Yeah, made a batch before lunch just in case the any of us needed dinner before joining you, so the boys had their fill and I waited to cook up another batch until dinner time. Hope you like my take on it. It’s got hamburger, turkey, and cut up sausage for a little spice.” 

“Sounds delicious,” Ashley comments as she finishes filling their plates. Her nose is twitching and Adam definitely can’t blame her because she’s right. It smells like something he would expect to find in a gourmet kitchen. Doesn’t look like it really, but Adam sees potential in Brian’s cooking skills for sure.

“Alright, dig in everybody,” Brian rumbles and grabs his fork.

Adam doesn’t have to be told twice, he grabs his fork and starts shoveling. It isn’t until about the fourth bite that he realizes he’s eating like a pig and slows down just a fraction. 

Dinner is filled with Brian and Ashley’s banter. Adam is too busy trying to chew, swallow, and not choke to worry about talking. And when he finishes he takes his plate to the sink and rinses it. “Thank Bri, it was yummy. See you guys in the morning. You know where the guest rooms are and everything. If you need something, you know where I’m at.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Ashley assures him.

Adam sneaks back into the room without waking the trio on the bed. He heads to the adjoining bathroom, brushes his teeth thoroughly and then hops into the shower. Warmth, irrelevant to the hot water, is creeping along his skin and when the bathroom door opens it’s all he can do not to open the shower stall and pull whomever decided to wake up into the shower with him.

“Sorry baby, have to go.”

“Go, then get in here,” Adam demands. 

Adam hears Sauli pissing and when the stream finally dwindles down to silence he opens the shower stall and tugs Sauli in by the arm. 

“What do you need?”

Adam grabs his cock, strokes it, and shivers with the pure need that runs through him. “Your mouth,” Adam whines.

Sauli complies quickly, a firm grip on Adam’s hand while he settles on his knees. The water hitting Adam’s back blocks Sauli from the spray until Sauli shoves Adam to the side so that his back is pressed against the wall. Sauli sputters when he gets a face full of water, but when Sauli gets his composure Adam is all the more turned on for it. Sauli’s hair is darker with the water soaking it and droplets linger on his eyelashes. When Sauli blinks, a drop spills onto his flushed cheek and rides down until it slides down his lip. Adam groans, the fever going from warm to burning when Sauli licks the bead of water from his lip.

He doesn’t want to be pushy, but he can’t seem to stop himself from gripping the back of Sauli’s neck and urging him forward. To his credit, Sauli just goes with it and opens wide for Adam’s cock. It’s a beautiful thing, watching Sauli’s mouth stretch around his dick. Adam has never seen anyone else take his cock so perfectly. The warm wet heat engulfs him and Sauli sighs and sinks down further, taking him down his throat with practiced ease. Sparks flicker around the edges of his vision and he has no control, his hips have a mind of their own and they use it to plunder Sauli’s mouth again and again. Five minutes isn’t exactly the best show of his endurance, but Adam imagines that’s about how long it takes for him to spill down Sauli’s throat with a desperate howl. Sauli takes it all and when Adam shudders from over stimulation, Sauli finds his feet and pulls Adam back into the spray. Adam relaxes into Sauli’s knowing touch while Sauli washes his hair and soaps up his body. 

… 

By the time the shower is finished and they’ve toweled off, Adam is ready to go again. Sauli still has a semi from giving Adam a blowjob and Adam knows the _perfect_ way to handle it. With an excited noise he drags Sauli back into their room. Tommy and Isaac are both awake and talking quietly. This bodes well for his plan.

“Isaac, condom, Sauli and Tommy, bring your cute butts over and stand at the back of that plush chair. Isaac is going to yank me back on his dick while you two feed me your cocks,” Adam directs. 

Adam can’t help the satisfied smile that crosses his face at their bewildered looks. 

“You mean…” Tommy trails off.

“Yes, I mean I want you both to shove your dicks in my mouth at the same time. The chair back is plenty low enough for you to both stand behind it and comfortably fuck my mouth.”

Sauli groans and Adam can’t help the giggle that escapes him when Sauli rubs a hand across his face like he can’t quite believe what he just heard.

Once Adam gets on his knees facing the back of the chair, the actual logistics aren’t perfect, but not bad either. The height of the chair pretty much assures Isaac is going to have to yank him down to ride his dick, and so what if the boys have to stand on the metal chest Adam usually uses to store all his jewelry. It adds about half a foot and brings them both level with Adam’s mouth. It’s perfect. He shivers with excitement and leans in to nip at Sauli’s hip then Tommy’s. The scent of their arousal is ramping up the fever that had cooled with the shower, but Adam is ready for it. Isaac is right behind him with his dick all wrapped up and ready to go. Now all Adam has to do is take it. Take everything they are so willing to give.

First he lines himself up, Isaac positioning the head so with just a little nudge, Adam sinks right down onto him in one fluid motion. Adam bites his bottom lip to hold in the noise that wants to come out and squirms around when Isaac starts thrusting to get the right angle. After that it’s just a matter of opening wide. He groans when Tommy gets a hand in his hair using it to adjust the angle until Tommy and Sauli are both pushing in. The stretch of his lips around them is delicious and their combined flavors on his tongue leave him drowning in bliss. He loves this, loves being their slut and as they thrust in tandem he hears their moans of encouragement. Isaac thrusts harder, jolting Adam and causing him to take more of them into his mouth and the moment is just right when he’s full up with Isaac in his ass and damn near gagging on the dicks in his mouth. He loses himself to it, letting them direct his movements as he rides a wave of pure sensation. 

Everything in his head sparks red, pleasure riding his body until he’s sure he’s going to fly into a million pieces, but before he does Tommy’s panther cry rattles through his head, raising cold chills over his body. Convulsively he swallows the come that fills his mouth and they both pull away, his mouth suddenly so empty that he can’t focus. Everything is murky in his mind until he finally closes his mouth and he’s almost back with it, rearing back into the rhythm Isaac sets. His body ignites on a particularly hard thrust and he moans and desperately reaches for his cock, stroking himself with a firm grip until come dribbles onto the back of the chair. At this point he’s surprised there’s anything left in there. Isaac groans and goes stiff behind him and Adam practically melts into the back of the chair. When everything comes back into focus he notices that Sauli is still hard. 

“I think I’m going to go flake out on the couch,” Isaac mumbles and presses a kiss onto Adam’s back. 

“Go ahead, thanks man.”

“Anytime,” Isaac returns on the way out the door.

“You stay Tommy?” Sauli asks Tommy, who’s flopped back onto their bed.

“Nah, just needed to pull myself together. I always forget Adam can suck the chrome off a bumper. Not to mention the kinky fucker can still do it while sucking us both.” Tommy grins and lazily manages to get to his feet. “Night you two, I’m gonna go bunk with Ash.” Tommy walks over and nuzzles cheeks with Sauli and then grabs Adam into a hug and kisses the tattoo over his heart. It’s the one tattoo Adam has managed to keep from fandom knowledge. This one is just for him. 

“Night Tommy Joe.” Adam squeezes him one last time before letting him head out the door.

“Now,” Adam barks. “It’s time for you to come and I know just the way it’s going to happen,” he grins smugly. 

“How?”

“I want you to fuck me until you come then stay inside me while we sleep.”

Sauli sucks in a sharp breath and looks at Adam like he’s lost his mind. “I cannot. Too much to control the urge to knot you.”

“You can baby, look at how long you’ve managed to control yourself. You haven’t knotted me yet. And you’re going to very soon. I just… I need to feel you. Please baby, please do this for me,” Adam pleads. 

“You know I cannot say no to you. It is not fair of you to ask,” Sauli chides him, even though he pulls Adam toward the bed.

Embers ignite deep inside him. Adam knows Sauli will do this no matter the potential that he’ll lose control. “Yes,” Adam hisses and falls back onto the bed. Sauli follows him smoothly and sprawls on top of Adam. When their eyes meet Adam sees everything he’s ever needed from his mate in those eyes and with a sigh he leans up to lock their lips together. Sauli moans into his mouth, and time slips by without their knowledge as they share kisses until Sauli can’t stop wiggling his hips into the softness of Adam’s belly.

“Come on,” Adam groans, pleased when Sauli backs off and nudges him, encouraging him to roll over onto his stomach.

“Need you,” Sauli whispers into Adam’s ear. Adam shudders when Sauli’s warm weight settles against him. Adam holds his breath and waits for it; a gentle shift of Sauli’s hips and Sauli is sliding into him. Adam lets out a yip on the exhale and goes limp beneath his lover. It’s only during his cycle that he can fully appreciate being pinned to the bed like this. And now, it’s just what he needs to wind down from the day. Even though he knows Sauli has been hard since the shower, Sauli is taking his time, long slow thrusts that make Adam pant for him and rock into the bed. He loves reconnecting with Sauli like this after a long day of being feverish and under the control of his hormones. Now it’s about them and the love that they share. Adam murmurs words of love and Sauli replies with endearments as they ride the wave of pleasure together. Everything peaks like the tide crashing in. Rolling sparks of energy surge forward and then ebb into satisfying tingles along his skin, all the while Sauli’s whimpers of completion ring in his ears. And when Sauli goes limp Adam rumbles in satisfaction at the feel of Sauli inside of him. 

“Careful, move with me,” Sauli advises and helps Adam to roll with him until Sauli is spooned behind him, still inside him. 

“Thank you, I know it’s not easy for you.” Adam turns his head and searches for Sauli’s lips. They kiss until Adam’s eyelids are heavy and he finally snuggles down into the embrace, totally relaxed and ready to sleep in his lover’s arms. 

…

Adam wakes in stages, shadows of horrible dreams lingering and causing him to twitch and jerk before he can consciously control his limbs. The fever is already thick in his mind and with it comes the manifestation of his fears. Nightmares. Adam knows what they are but his body is still dead weight to him even when he struggles to come out of it. Finally something reaches beyond the darkness and pulls him up and into the light and he’s gasping, eyes opening to the sight of Sauli rubbing a smooth hand along his cheek. Sauli’s murmuring softly and Adam shivers, the last lingering silhouettes of the dreams fading out, replaced by a new day. 

“I am sorry I was not here to wake you sooner, but I bring you breakfast,” Sauli sighs and presses a kiss into Adam’s hair. “Sippa, do not worry, it was only dream,” Sauli adds. 

“I know,” Adam groans and rakes a hand through his hair in frustration. “I know, but that doesn’t make it any less scary.”

“I do know. You are okay though. Here eat. You will need your energy.”

“Yes mom,” Adam laughs softly. 

But Adam knows Sauli is right. The heat is hard on his system and he does need to keep his energy up, so he takes the plate that is offered to him along with the glass of juice he knows Sauli made especially for him.

“Eat up, then you decide what you need this morning.” Sauli smiles and kisses his cheek. 

“I know I’ve said it before…” Adam says through a mouthful of food, stopping when Sauli gives him a dirty look. He finishes his last bite and then continues. “I mean this whole situation isn’t what mates normally go through. I shouldn’t have to have you plus my whole band to help control this… this shit. But because of touring schedules I always end up in this situation. I’m lucky enough to have a mate that understands. You know I only want you in my bed.”

“I do.” Sauli’s smile is bright and sends another surge of love radiating through Adam’s chest.

“I just… thank you for being so amazing. I don’t want you to ever think I’m taking you for granted. I’m so lucky that you are always here for me and will do anything, including this whole weird heat management, to make sure I have what I need. I think it’s one of the reasons the urge to breed has grown so strong. I know without a doubt that you’ll always be there for me. You’ll always protect me, and someday our pups.” 

“You are welcome. You are my mate Adam, my heart knows no other way. I need you like air and I will do whatever I can for you. You know this,” says Sauli.

Adam sits his plate on the side table and scoots closer to Sauli. “I love you,” Adam whispers against Sauli’s lips before kissing them. And when Adam pulls away, Sauli returns the sentiment in Finnish, then nips at Adam’s lower lip and then at his neck. Adam groans when Sauli bites down on the soft flesh where his neck and shoulder meet. It’s a claiming mark and the temperature rises, his ability to think becomes muted with need. 

“Mine,” Sauli declares.

“Yours,” replies Adam and melts into Sauli’s arms. Just as Adam is ready to claw Sauli out of the soft sleep pants he’s wearing, a soft knock at the door halts him.

“Yes?” Sauli calls out. 

The door opens to reveal Ashley, Isaac, Brian, and Tommy. “We just thought you might need some back up,” Ashley informs them.

“Yes, I think he was clawing me out of my sleep pants,” Sauli chuckles and squeezes Adam’s hand when Adam growls like a pup that didn’t get his way. 

“You know they are here to help you.”

Adam growls again and huddles closer to his mate. Adam knows it’s silly, but sometimes during heat he just wants to crawl inside Sauli’s skin. The band is here to help Sauli though, he reminds himself, and he takes a moment to think about what he really wants. What he wants is Sauli, but he can tell from Sauli’s tired smile that last night took a lot out of him. He probably spent a long time controlling his need to breed Adam after Adam finally fell asleep. At this point Adam wouldn’t have minded, but he can appreciate how much energy that took. 

“I want you, but I know last night I asked a lot of you,” Adam directs at Sauli.

“Yes, but I am here. I will not leave you,” Sauli murmurs. 

Adam finally turns his attention back to his band. He ponders the many possibilities and finally decides that for one, he really needs to be fucked and two, he really needs to fuck someone. The latter limits his options. Sauli bottoms, but Adam knows he’s worn out and needs a break. The rest of the guys are willing to put aside their usual preferences to fuck him, but he would never ask them to bottom for him. Adam wishes in that moment he’d thought to bring Terrance and Johnny in as backup this time. Then he remembers they’d decided to head back to Bali for a few days. That leaves Ashley. He’s torn between forgetting the whole thing and his own curiosity about how having sex with a woman would feel right now. Besides the occasional fun make out session with friends, the only time he’s ever had any yearnings for women sexually is during heat. In the end, his need to fuck finally wins out over any reservations.

“So Ash, what we talked about yesterday?” Adam looks her in the eyes and hopes he doesn’t have to say the words.

“Yeah?”

“Is that still cool with you?”

“Sure, as long as you’ve got a condom.”

“You know I do.” Adam’s voice wavers even though he wants to appear confident.

“No expectations,” Ashley reminds him.

“Thanks, Ash,” he says, and curls a finger at her. She comes over and joins them on the bed. “Also, Isaac, would you mind?”

“‘Course not, I’m here for you.” Isaac beams and heads over to the bed.

Adam looks at Brian and Tommy. “You guys are off the hook this time. If you have any errands to run or anything, feel free. Or you can always raid the kitchen and pile up in front of the flat screen.”

Adam laughs when they turn to each other and grin. “Munchies and horror movies,” Tommy squeals like a teenage girl. Brian nods and they race off.

Adam chuckles and turns his attention back to Ashley and Isaac, who’ve so kindly lost their pajamas. 

Adam takes several minutes studying Ashley, her breasts firm, nipples a rosy pink, stomach flat and toned leading down to the intricate design of neatly trimmed pubic hair. Adam has always found her beautiful, but with the fever tipping the scales of his normal preferences, he finds a little shiver of arousal ping across his nerves while he looks at her. And Isaac is a beautiful specimen of a man, strong arms, defined chest, smooth stomach, and his cock hard against his stomach. Yes, this will be fun, and having Sauli by his side will calm his nerves. And if all else fails, at the end of the day he can say it won’t change his relationship with Ashley. 

“Okay, baby, can you hand Isaac and me a condom please?” Adam asks Sauli. 

Adam smiles when Sauli hands him a condom and squeezes his fingers. 

“How is this going to work?” Isaac inquires.

“Ashley should be on her hands and knees, do you not think?” Sauli proposes.

“Yeah, yeah that would be good and then Isaac, you might wanna toss a pillow under your knees to help even out the height difference and make it a little less awkward,” Adam suggests. 

“Okay, can do,” says Isaac, and snatches one of the firmer pillows from the head of the bed.

They manage to get into position and with everything in place it’s not going to be perfect, but they should be able to make it work, Adam thinks. He rolls on the condom and he finds that simple touch alleviates his worries. His hormones flare and his body goes with its basic instinct. Right now that happens to be getting his dick inside a warm willing body while he gets a dick up his ass. 

“Alright, let me know if I fuck up Ash,” Adam says, and holds his dick. He wiggles forward, adjusting his stance slightly until the head of his dick is right there. Ashley moves her hips just slightly so that the head of his cock is engulfed in her tight heat. Then Adam grapples to grab her hips because he needs something to hold onto. 

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to break,” Ashley calls over her shoulder. 

“It’s not that, I just… I’m turned on by a girl,” Adam mutters, confusion and pleasure warring for dominance in his head.

“Heat,” Sauli reminds Adam. “It makes your brain to have less objections about gender.”

Adam just nods and uses his grip on Ashley’s hips to pull her back onto his dick. Yeah, right now he definitely isn’t caring that it’s a pussy he’s sinking into. All he’s concerned with is the tight warmth and the way her muscles ripple around him when he pulls out and thrusts back in. 

“Okay? Ready to add the other half?” Sauli strokes Adam’s arm and Adam realizes he almost forgot about Isaac. 

“Isaac, yeah, come on,” Adam pleads, and stills himself balls deep inside Ashley. Ashley is quiet, but Adam feels her contracting and releasing around him and he bites his lip around the delicious sensation. Everything becomes more intense when Isaac pushes inside him. A squelching sound meets Adam’s ears and he cringes. The fluid from his heat is a bonus and saves on lube, but even after all these years, it’s still strange to feel the wetness around his hole. It’s even stranger when he leaks onto his inner thighs. It makes him feel like a come slut and right now, pinned in the middle of this, he thinks it’s probably a pretty accurate feeling. 

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when Isaac pulls back and Adam follows the movement trying to keep Isaac’s dick inside him and then he’s torn because he doesn’t want to pull out of Ashley either. Soon though, he manages to find a rhythm. Isaac stays still but far enough back that he’s basically fucking himself onto Isaac’s cock and then thrusting back into Ashley. 

“Yes,” Ashley whimpers and Adam’s proud that she sounds a little wrecked. 

From there it’s a flood of emotions and an awareness of his body. Each nerve is lit up with sensory information and throwing his mind into a haze of pleasure. It’s divine to have all of this and still have Sauli there. His mate is supporting him, making soft encouraging noises and tiny yips of approval. Then he notices Ashley’s arm, a rhythmic motion beneath her and Adam bends forward, his pace going wonky for a moment. He manages to find Ashley’s hands and lays his own over hers, following the motion as she circles her clit for several seconds, and then he swats her hand away and takes over. He knows this isn’t going to be her best sex ever, but he’d like to be able to say that he at least managed to get her off. Adam continues to work her clit and get his hips back up to speed when Ashley starts whining. 

“Faster, come on, I’m so close Adam, please…” Her voice rings in his ears.

He tries to make it all work and hopes it’s enough. It’s enough for him he realizes, just moments before he tenses and nips at Ashley’s neck as he comes. As he does he feels Ashley go rigid beneath him. 

She’s panting and making a soft honking noise that is more flamingo than human. Isaac is still moving inside him, sending jolts that border on too much along sensitive nerves, but his dick is still hard and if Isaac keeps going nice and steady, Adam knows he’ll come again. Using the hand still damp with Ashley’s fluid, he holds the condom and pulls out. 

Isaac, it seems, isn’t close so Adam goes with it until his body realizes that what was once bordering on uncomfortable melts into something more interesting. Ashley scoots out from under him and gives him a sloppy kiss. Sauli is quick to slide into her place. Sauli, beautiful Sauli lying on his back and looking like something that stepped right out of a magazine. Adam reaches for him and Sauli pulls him down into a kiss. Adam moans into his mouth when Sauli grabs Adam’s cock and strokes it. “So good,” Adam whimpers, Sauli swallowing the sound. 

“Adam, getting close,” Isaac warns.

Adam doesn’t react but Sauli does by stroking Adam faster, his grip tightening and swiveling at the head just the way Adam likes. 

“I’m…” Adam gasps but Sauli’s lips crash into his and swallow his words; he comes just as Isaac loses his rhythm and succumbs to his own orgasm. 

Adam collapses on top of his lover and sighs happily when Sauli’s scent fills his nostrils. When Isaac goes limp, he pulls out and Adam winces, still overly sensitive. Isaac flops down on the other side of them and for several minutes the only sounds in the room are all of them catching their breaths. When he finally pulls it all together he turns to look at Ashley. Her eyes are half lidded and she looks like she could fall asleep.

“So, was that okay?”

“Yeah boss, not the best I ever had, but you’re pretty good with that monster cock of yours,” she chuckles.

“I’ll call that a win considering you’re only the second girl I’ve ever done that with. As they say, practice makes perfect and fuck knows it’s not something I’ve ever practiced.” 

“Excuses, excuses,” Ashley returns playfully. 

“Yeah, thanks Ash,” Adam mumbles and reaches over to squeeze her hand. 

“Anytime Adam, really I’m here for you.” 

“He is mine,” Sauli interjects with a laugh. “You cannot have him.”

“Yeah, yeah, we know little wolf,” Isaac laughs. 

“Not little,” Sauli insists. 

“You’re plenty big enough for me,” Adam assures him and snuggles further into the embrace.

...

It isn’t long before Isaac wanders off to find food. Food is still the last thing on Adam’s mind with Sauli right there. They take advantage of their time alone and make out like teenagers, but it isn’t long before Adam’s thoughts become hazy with lust. Sauli’s mouth is right there and Adam finds himself wanting Sauli’s mouth, but also the urge to be fucked and have his mouth stuffed full with cock at the same time. Adam feels like such a whore and when the heat is over he knows no one will look at him any different, so for now he’s just going to accept what he can’t change and do what it takes to satiate the urges.

“Who?” Sauli asks knowingly.

Adam ponders for a moment. He knows he wants Sauli’s mouth on his dick, that’s a given. He waffles for a minute between Tommy and Brian. He doesn’t know which one he wants for what, but they can work out the technicalities later. 

“Brian and Tommy,” Adam finally says.

“I will go get them.”

Sauli leaves and Adam can’t help the way his hand drifts down his torso in order to stroke his cock. The fire burns bright inside him and he wants, no, he _needs_ his boys now. He whimpers and squeezes his cock tighter. 

When voices bring him out of the fog he reaches for Sauli first. He urges Sauli onto the bed beside him. Without words he rolls to his side and situates them so that Sauli’s face is level with is groin. Sauli needs no further instructions and Adam’s eyes roll back in his head when Sauli sucks him down in one quick motion. He groans and without thought he grabs at the back of Sauli’s hair to set a rhythm. 

“Yes, fuck! Tommy, Tommy…” Adam mutters, lost in the feel of Sauli’s mouth around him. 

“Yeah, what do you want Adam? Gotta tell me,” Tommy says softly.

“Need you inside me. And Brian, up here on your knees in front of me. I want to suck you off.”

After that everything goes quickly. The sound of foil being torn is Adam’s only warning that Tommy is ready. Tommy lies on his side with his front to Adam’s back and pushes in without any hesitation. Brian too wastes no time in feeding Adam his cock. Adam loses himself in the feel and flavor of Brian on his tongue, the way Tommy pushes in just right to slide over his prostate with each thrust, and how Sauli swallows around him. Once they all gain a cohesive rhythm Adam is there. Everything whites out for several seconds when he shoots. 

When he finally comes around he feels Tommy’s teeth sharp and less than human digging into his neck. Sauli is still right beside him but has pulled off his dick and is stroking lazily at his own cock, and Brian is still thrusting steadily into his mouth. 

It goes on and on and Adam rides the waves as they come. Pleasure ebbing and flowing through his body, Tommy’s claws sinking into the soft skin of his belly, and Brian getting louder by the second. 

“Gonna,” Brian warns and Adam pulls back just a little bit so that he can feel Brian pulse on his tongue, sharp saltiness flooding his mouth as he swallows convulsively. Brian twitches when he’s finished and Adam’s licking at the sensitive head making sure he’s clean before releasing him. Brian flops down, narrowly missing Sauli when he straightens out. 

Then it’s down to the way Tommy is moving inside of him. A molten tide heats up in his belly and Tommy’s sharp cry causes cold chills to crawl across his skin as Tommy pulls him so close, rhythm going to hell as he comes. Tommy tries to pull out but Adam moves with him and growls, his standard wolf endearment for ‘no.’ 

“Stay,” Adam demands and Tommy stills, holding Adam in his arms, purring. “Sauli please,” Adam whimpers, and Sauli sucks him down once more. He’s close; he can feel the tingling in his balls. Sauli squeezes them and Adam tenses as the wave crests, and then he relaxes as pleasure crashes all of his senses in fire. He pants through the aftershocks and through the fog manages to note the little whimpers Sauli’s making. Sauli licks him one more time and pulls off and Adam replaces Sauli’s hand with his own. Sauli bucks into his fist and with a desperate cry, comes all over their sheets. 

“Can I move now?” Tommy inquires.

“Yeah.” Adam is still breathing hard.

“Lunch time guys,” Isaac calls.

“Yeah, we’ll be there as soon as our legs stop being jelly,” Adam shouts.

As it turns out Adam is the last one that manages to get on his feet. Everyone but Sauli left him in favor of eating, but Sauli is still there, petting him and licking at his neck as he recovers.

“I love you,” Adam breathes into Sauli’s hair.

“Love you too, always,” Sauli replies and reaches to squeeze Adam’s hand. “You are ready for lunch?” 

“Yeah, baby, let’s go eat before the band manages to finish off everything we have in the house.” 

Adam’s nose twitches at the entryway of the kitchen. “You made pizza?”

“Yeah man,” says Isaac, “a lot of the fox clan comes from Italian lines so I picked up a killer recipe for homemade pizza from my great aunt. Made the dough and everything last night so it would be ready for lunch today.” 

“I hope you know we are keeping that one,” Sauli moans around a slice of pizza he snatched from the pan.

Adam laughs. “We’re keeping them all, they’re my band.” 

“Here, here,” Brian chimes in and toasts them with a glass of what looks like blood. Adam sniffs in Brian’s direction. 

“Relax man, it’s tomato juice,” Ashley interjects.

“With pizza?” Adam doubts that would be a good idea. Pizza already gives him heartburn; he can’t imagine drinking tomato juice on top of it. That shit is practically liquid heartburn in a jug. 

“Fucking delicious,” Brian assures him.

“I’ll leave it to you,” Adam laughs and shakes his head.

“This coming from the wolf that likes kale in his juice,” Tommy pipes in helpfully. 

They all laugh and start digging into their lunch. Adam has to admit it comes close to the best pizza he’s ever tasted. 

…

After lunch Adam is still feeling relaxed. They all bunch into the living room and Sauli pops in a True Blood DVD, much to Adam’s amusement. Tommy groans pitifully but he’s outnumbered. 

Sauli curls up on one side of him and Brian flops down on the other. Adam is content for the moment, letting the joy of spending time with his friends soak into him. He loves that since they’re all weres, his nudity isn’t even noticed. What his cock notices, a short time later, is the way Sauli is kissing his collarbone. Adam yips softly and he finds the butterfly tattoo on Sauli’s neck and licks it. The fever is rising, the undercurrent of it running like lava beneath his skin. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Sauli whispers.

“No… it’s okay, just…” Adam trails off and gets up. Before he has time to think about what he’s doing he heads to the bathroom in search of a condom. When he finds one he goes back to the living room. Everyone is looking at him, the same questioning expression on all of their faces. He feels flush and a little bit dizzy and he leans against the back of the couch. “Brian,” he croaks. 

“Yeah, okay,” Brian replies and rushes behind the couch. Adam hands Brian the condom after he undresses and watches Brian stroke himself to hardness. Adam turns away and the sounds of the condom being opened meet his ears. Adam twitches, his heart racing. He’s used to the heat coming on strong and fast, but this is ridiculous. 

“Now, now fuck, just…” Adam pleads. “Make it stop.”

Sauli is there on his knees on the couch petting Adam’s face. “Adam, breathe. Come on,” Sauli demands. 

The rest of his band crowds around him and then everything breaks loose when Brian thrusts inside him. The dizziness vanishes and his heart slows, but he’s left panting. “I’m… I’m okay, it just…. I think it came on too fast. I thought I was fine, but…” Sauli shushes him and the band goes back to watching the TV like their boss isn’t getting fucked in the same room.

Brian’s rhythm is lulling Adam, calming the flames that are licking at his skin. Sauli kisses Adam and between his lover’s mouth and Brian’s dick, Adam relaxes. It feels amazing with Brian rutting faster and Sauli swallowing Adam’s noises. 

Everything becomes loose, languid, and as light as spun sugar. It’s distant and warm and so right that between one breath and the next his cock twitches and what little come is left splatters the floor between his feet. Brian roars behind him and Adam goes lax, his full weight braced on the back of the couch. He licks into Sauli’s mouth once again, tasting him, and then Brian is squeezing his hip and pulling out. Adam feels like he could melt right into the furniture. 

He manages to find his feet after several minutes. “Sauli, nap with me? I think Brian broke me,” Adam laughs tiredly.

“Glad to be of service boss,” Brian cackles.

Sauli gets up and Adam wraps an arm around him and together they head to their room. Sauli strips the top sheet that’s crusted over with bodily fluids and together they flop into bed. Almost as an afterthought Adam shifts. His wolf stretches happily, chuffs, and noses at Sauli’s belly until Sauli shifts. Adam yips and relaxes, content when Sauli curls up around him. Adam thinks about how long it’s been since he’s shifted as sleep nips around the edges of his mind. 

When it takes over so does the wolf and he dreams of running through the forest chasing rabbits with Sauli. 

…

Adam wakes up slowly, and when the dreams fade he feels a hand stroking his ear and fingers scratching through the fur at the nape of his neck. He draws in a deep breath and Sauli’s scent surrounds him. He’s safe; his wolf is cool and relaxed. He notes the darkness of the room when he opens he eyes. He huffs, licks Sauli’s nose and then the bird along his collar bone. He shifts in the next moment and then kisses Sauli softly. 

“Time’sit?” Adam asks when he pulls away.

“After eight.”

His stomach growls in response. “Didn’t mean to sleep so long.” 

“You were tired,” Sauli replies and kisses his nose. “We had dinner without you, but I saved you a plate.”

“So sweet to me. I think I’ll go warm it up now.” Sauli nods in acknowledgement and Adam gets to his feet. He slept longer than he meant, but he still feels like he could probably sleep another twelve hours. His body is sore and he wishes the heat would just be over so he could rest. He rolls his shoulders and with a sigh heads out to the kitchen. He smiles at the sound of Sauli’s footsteps trailing behind him.

“Sit, I will heat it up,” Sauli commands.

“Yeah, okay,” says Adam as he bites back a yawn.

“You are still tired,” Sauli observes.

“Yeah, but I need food. And I can already feel the edges of the fever coming back.”

“Okay, you eat. Then you choose who eases the heat. Then I put you back to bed,” Sauli says firmly and plops a plate of something in front of Adam. 

“Umm?” 

“Do not ask, Tommy cooked. He calls it Frito Pie? I have never heard of such thing. It is not bad though. Not the healthiest thing to eat,” Sauli laughs. 

“Hey asshole, it’s fucking delicious,” Tommy calls out from the living room and Adam bursts out laughing.

“Okay, I’ll give it a try.”

Adam digs in and Tommy is right, it is delicious, but anything that tastes this good has to be bad for you. Not to mention Adam is pretty sure he counts about three layers of cheese. No matter, he inhales his dinner and decides that instead of kissing the cook he wants to be fucked by him. Yeah, that will definitely burn off some calories before he crashes for the night.

…

Once the plate is in the sink Adam heads to the bathroom. He passes through the living room and eyes Tommy. He does his business and washes his mouth out with mouthwash. He would brush, but his toothbrush is in the master bathroom and he knows that when he makes it to the bedroom, the only thing that’s going to be happening is sex. 

When he exits he catches Tommy’s eye and leers. “How would you feel if I said I wanted to ride the cook?”

Tommy snorts but Adam also hears a contented purr underneath. “Seriously Adam, you’re such a dork,” Ashley crows and dissolves into something that isn’t quite a giggle but closer to the honk her flamingo makes. 

“I thought it was a pretty good come on,” Tommy interjects.

“Only because you’re getting your dick in him,” Brian says.

“Ashley is right. Not your best come on, baby,” Sauli adds.

Adam would pout but he’s too delighted by the fact that Tommy is getting off the couch and heading his way. 

“Na na na na na, I know how to get the guy,” Adam taunts and sticks out his tongue. To Adam’s surprise Tommy takes advantage and sucks on Adam’s tongue before pushing his own into Adam’s mouth. Tommy smirks when he pulls back. “Minty fresh,” Tommy moans.

“Hey T-Bone, go get a room.” Ashley’s voice is laced with what Adam knows is pure amusement. He often wonders exactly what Tommy and Ashley’s relationship is outside of the band. He’s seen them passing interested looks at each other, but he doesn’t know how far it goes. Adam also respects their privacy since they both give up their time for him. 

“I think the girl suggests we should take this to somewhere private.” Adam’s voice is thick with lust as the heat inside him builds to a feverish pitch.

Tommy nods and Adam grabs Tommy’s hand and drags him to the bedroom. Adam makes a mess throwing already messy sheets back onto the bed and then shoves Tommy onto the bed. Tommy starfishes and Adam follows a heartbeat later. His brain is clouded over with need and he finds his nails becoming claws as he tears at Tommy’s sleep pants. When he finally gets Tommy naked Tommy twists beneath him and grabs a condom from the side table. He’s glad Tommy is level headed enough to think about condoms right now because Adam definitely isn’t. All he can think about is impaling himself on Tommy’s dick. Tommy is quick and efficient putting on the condom and then holds his dick firmly. All Adam has to do is position himself and sink down. 

“Yeah, fuck… just what I wanted,” Adam growls. His wolf is always closer to the surface with Tommy and one glance shows that Tommy’s cat is up front. Tommy’s eyes are all panther. Tommy groans and Adam rocks on Tommy’s dick. 

“So… damnit Adam,” Tommy whimpers and grabs at Adam’s hips. Tommy bucks up into him and it becomes a rough and tumble of claws digging into sensitive skin. Adam is desperate for more and leans forward to get at Tommy’s mouth, whining when Tommy bites and sucks on Adam’s bottom lip. They fuck like they’re fighting, clawing and leaving marks all along each other’s skin. It’s so fucking intense that Adam is afraid for a minute his wolf is going to push forward during it. Adam bites back a howl and pushes his wolf down. 

“Do it, let it out,” Tommy begs. 

Adam howls and shivers when Tommy pulls him in and holds him close. Adam is reminded that this is why he and Tommy usually only have sex in threesomes, things tend to get a little too real when they’re alone. Old feelings and emotions ride high and it leaves them both warring for control over their animals. Adam knows he’s done when Tommy bucks up into him hard at the same time teeth of an oversized cat scrape at his neck. Adam tenses and then convulses in Tommy’s grasp. The orgasm is so fucking strong that it leaves him wheezing for breath. Tommy comes just minutes later and when they both finally catch their breath, Adam manages to ease off Tommy’s cock and onto the bed beside him. It’s then that Tommy gives him an amused look.

“You came dry,” Tommy observes.

“Felt like I came my brains out, guess there’s nothing left up there to expel,” Adam chuckles, and reaches for Tommy’s hand. He squeezes it, his eyes never leaving Tommy’s and so many emotions flicker in those brown orbs. Adam answers each one in turn and hopes Tommy knows just how much he means to Adam.

Sometime later they’re curled together and Adam’s almost asleep when Sauli comes in. Sauli doesn’t say anything, just climbs up on the bed on the other side and snuggles into his chest. It’s the last thing Adam remembers before the dreams flood in.

…

The lingering terrors of the dreams are still close to the surface when he startles awake. He takes stock of everything around him and lets out a shuddering breath. Just a dream, a fucking dream that’s eventually going to give him a heart attack. He’s distracted by his thoughts when Tommy rubs a hand along his chest. 

“Morning,” Adam rumbles.

“Morning, you okay?”

“Yeah Tommy Joe, just those fucking dreams again,” Adam murmurs and uses the arm around Tommy to squeeze him. 

“He has been dreaming of our pups,” Sauli says, voice still filled with sleep.

“Pups?” Tommy squeaks.

“Yeah, we’ve decided it’s time. The heat is getting harder for me to handle. My instincts are screaming that it’s time to be bred.”

“Oh wow, umm, I didn’t realize. It’s never come up before. Panther Omegas like Johnny go through heat, but they don’t… umm so to clarify you are saying you’re going to have puppies, right?”

“The wolf births them, so for the first six months or so they are puppies. I can’t exactly have them as a human, but werewolf Omegas, even males have birth canals.”

“Whoa, what? So you’re telling me that not only do you have the biggest dick I’ve ever seen, but your wolf also has a vagina?” 

“Not a vagina,” Sauli sighs. “A birth canal, it opens just to birth.” 

“So does that mean you have to breed him while he’s the wolf?”

“I could, but it is not a must.”

And Adam can’t help but laugh at this point because Tommy is looking at Sauli like he’s lost his mind. Adam guesses it’s time for Tommy to have the werewolf version of the birds and the bees.

“Tommy, it’s not so hard to understand really. The easiest way that I can explain it is that my body knows when my mate knots me and there’s an opening between the anal wall and that of the birth canal. Whether I’m wolf or human this always happens with male Omegas via anal sex. It only opens when we’re knotted to accept the semen so that my eggs can be fertilized. It’s also why I produce so much fluid during heat. But, Johnny, for example…he won’t ever carry cubs because he doesn’t go through the same heat a female panther would. His heat just increases his sex drive and releases a ton of pheromones that make everyone around him a little cuckoo.”

Tommy takes it all in and Adam knows there are going to be more questions. “How does this affect the band? Nine months is a long time to go without playing.” Tommy looks worried.

“Not nine months, wolf gestation is closer to two,” Sauli supplies. 

“We have shows, won’t you be showing?”

“Kinda, but because they’re pups they won’t be as big. Even if more shows are booked closer to the due date, it won’t matter. I’m tall so there’s plenty of room in my abdomen. It just means that the closer I get to birthing them the more conscious I’m going to have to be of what I wear. Essentially I will just look like I’ve fallen into drinking.”

“Yeah, we have already talked about how Adam will feel about his fans thinking he is fat,” Sauli laughs and pecks Adam on the cheek. 

“It’ll be worth it,” Adam confides.

“I presume the band doesn’t know either?” 

“No, we will tell them when we are sure he’s pregnant,” says Sauli.

“When will that be?”

“You know how we’re all going to shift and run through the hills three days after my heat is over? I’ll be able to feel if there are pups inside me by then. That’s when we tell everyone. Until then, not a word from you,” Adam instructs.

“Knock, knock, sleepyheads.” Ashley comes in carrying a large tray of bacon, tenderloin, and sausage. Adam’s nose twitches happily at the scents. “Thought you guys could use some food and since Isaac and Brian decided to take a dip in the pool, I figured I would just have breakfast with you guys.”

They all huddle around the tray that Ashley puts in front of them and she hops up on the bed with them. 

“You still have water in your mini fridge don’t you?” Tommy asks. 

Adam nods and Tommy scrambles off the bed and grabs them all a bottle. Adam thanks him and then digs into the bacon that’s just the right side of crispy. They chat about the upcoming run while they eat and Adam has to bite back a smile. He hopes beyond all hope that he will be expecting. Breakfast is a relaxed affair and by the time it’s done there isn’t a scrap left on the tray. For a minute Adam thinks about licking it clean, but that’s his wolf talking and he pushes the thought away. 

“You seem calmer than yesterday,” Ashley observes. 

“The first three days are always the hardest. I still feel the itch under my skin, but it’s muted now. The fever is coming on, but slower, almost like it’s ready to give up its fight. Thinking is easier now since the fog has dissipated so I’ll be able to have more control over my decisions,” Adam explains. 

“I always forget this part. Even though I’ve been here a couple times before.” 

“S’ok Ash, you guys will be able to head home tonight. Sauli will be able to handle me tomorrow.” 

“You are still calm, but I can smell you,” Sauli groans. 

Sauli gives Adam this look that makes Adam shiver, warmth causing a flush across his cheeks and chest. Distantly he notices Ashley move the tray out of the way and then Sauli is on him. Adam gives a surprised yip when he finds himself flat on his back. Sauli is there, mouthing and biting at his neck, his nipples, his navel, and only gives the tiniest lick to his cock before moving on to suck on his balls. Adam groans and reaches out to grip the sheets, but instead of sheets he finds warm skin. Adam turns to look and see Tommy lying beside him. Tommy smiles and grabs Adam’s hand giving him something to hold onto.

“Ash,” Adam pants when Sauli dips lower to lick around his hole.

“Yeah, watcha need boss man?” 

“Can you… would you…” Adam hesitates. He never knows how far is too far with Ashley. So far she’s been really cool with things, but he doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“Spit it out man, I’m not some naïve little virgin,” she chuckles.

“Your mouth,” Adam groans and squirms back into Sauli’s tongue. 

“Yeah okay, but it would probably help Sauli here if you had a pillow under your ass. Tommy grab that pillow and put it under him,” Ashley directs.

Tommy does as he’s told and then Sauli returns to licking and nipping at his hole just the way he knows Adam loves. His brain sparks and fire ignites under his skin when Ashley joins the party, lips stretched wide over the head of his dick. 

“Fuck she’s good at that,” Tommy whispers, and squeezes Adam’s fingers and his own dick.

“And how would you know?” Adam chokes out on a whimper.

“Oh you know how it gets on tour…” Tommy trails off.

Adam thinks distantly there’s probably more to it, but between Sauli tongue- fucking him, Ashley blowing him, and the tiny whimpers Tommy makes as he bucks into his fist, Adam really doesn’t have the extra brain power to figure it out at the moment. 

“Baby, please,” Adam begs.

“Mmhmm.” The noise is low in Sauli’s throat, but Adam knows he understands when he feels Sauli’s finger push inside him. 

Together Ashley and Sauli push him higher and higher, but ironically he’s not the first to fall. Tommy groans softly into Adam’s neck and Adam feels come coating his hip and probably catching Ashley once or twice in the face. Sure enough Ashley makes a displeased noise around his cock. It’s enough to send Adam to the edge and he tangles his fingers in her hair and grunts what he hopes is enough of a warning before coming. 

Ashley pulls away after Adam stops twitching and Adam opens his mouth to apologize for not warning her properly but she waves him off and gives Tommy a dirty look. She wipes the spunk off her cheek and wipes her hand off on Tommy’s face. Tommy squawks but makes no move to get away from her. 

“Gross,” Tommy whines.

“Yeah that’s what I thought,” Ashley snarks. “We’ve had this discussion.”

Adam just raises an eyebrow at Sauli who’s laid out between Adam’s legs, his head resting on Adam’s thigh. 

“And you,” she directs at Adam. “I would’ve scolded you for not giving me a proper warning, but I think your balls actually need some time to build up something to release because all I got was a tiny shot that wasn’t a big deal to swallow.” 

Adam looks at her sheepishly. “I know, sorry,” Adam mumbles. 

“No worries boss, you guys wanna head out to the pool? It’s a nice day.” 

“Sure,” Adam replies and together they head out to the pool. Adam is thankful for the privacy fence. He knows they can be naked and fuck around outside without his freckled ass ending up all over the trash rags. 

The sun feels amazing on his skin and he even remembers to spray himself down with sunscreen so he doesn’t burn. He envies Sauli’s tanning abilities. They join Brian and Isaac in the pool and the water is just warm enough to be comfortable. Adam floats on his back and lets his mind drift. This time in two months he could have pups. He almost can’t wrap his mind around it. It’s something he’s always dreamed of but never thought would happen to him and now with a little luck it will. He sighs and lets himself imagine it. He thinks about them running around after their pups, teaching them to shift, running through the woods with them chasing rabbits. 

Sauli brushes a hand across his chest and it pulls him from his thoughts. Adam grins and lets Sauli pull him into an embrace. They float in each other’s arms, heads resting on each other’s shoulders until Adam feels the fever creeping in. His dick pulses against Sauli’s belly and he moans softly. 

“Come on, let us sit you down on the steps,” Sauli suggests. 

Adam swims beside Sauli and settles onto the step, water licking up to his waist but leaving his chest bare. “I… it’s coming.” Adam shudders, warmth heating his body to just this side of uncomfortable. Not like the days prior, but not the most fun experience either. He needs to come.

“I know, but what do you want?” Sauli asks.

“Ash, would you ride me?” Adam feels so weird for wanting it, but for whatever reason gender is less important to him during his cycle. He’s always just been too scared to have sex with a woman for fear he won’t be able to satisfy her. Ashley has given him the confidence that while he’s sure he’s not the best at it, he’s able to make her come.

“Save a horse?” Ashley laughs. 

“Haha, now did anyone bring out a condom?”

No reply so that of course means no. “I will get, you stay,” Sauli says and steps out of the pool. 

In the meantime Ashley comes over, settles herself in his lap, and pecks him on the nose. He’s pretty sure Ashley is one of the coolest girls he’s ever met. 

“Isaac?” 

“Yeah boss?”

“Want a cock in my mouth,” Adam rumbles, the need to be used crawling across his skin.

“Sure thing, such a terrible job I have,” Isaac sighs, sarcasm lilting off his tongue with practiced ease. 

About the time Isaac perches on the step beside him Sauli returns with a rubber. Mmm, just in time. Sauli deftly rolls the condom on Adam and Ashley takes initiative. She grabs his dick and positions it so that in one smooth motion she slides down onto him. He groans, his hands finding her hips, the touch grounding him and allowing him to turn his focus back to Isaac. Isaac who happens to be the perfect height for Adam to suck down while he’s standing on the step below the one Adam’s perched on. The water splashes around them when Ashley rocks into his lap. Adam just holds onto her hips tighter and enjoys the feel of Isaac’s cock on his tongue. 

Sun, water, birds… nature is vying for his attention, but with all the beauty surrounding him all he can take in is Ashley’s muscles contracting around him and Isaac fucking his mouth and nothing else matters. At least not until Isaac tugs his hair and gives a choked off warning that Adam heeds. He pulls back and sucks just the head while Isaac comes in his mouth. Saltiness bursts across his taste buds and he moans around his mouthful and swallows. He releases Isaac’s dick and Isaac sinks back into the water looking satisfied. Adam isn’t satisfied, yet. Now that his full attention is on Ashley he uses his hold on her and fucks her on his dick. She’s got one hand between them rubbing her clit and she moans low and long and Adam feels her muscles clenching around him. It’s enough to bring him off when just a minute before he wasn’t even close. 

Ashley goes lax in his arms and they catch their breath together, but when Ashley attempts to slide off him she isn’t steady. Tommy is there in a second to help her and pull her into his arms. They whisper in their embrace and even though Adam could hear every word if he wanted, thanks to his wolf, he resists being nosey and instead pulls Sauli down onto his lap. 

Once Adam feels like his core temperature is verging on cooked they head back inside for lunch. The heat of the sun continues to radiate through his body and keeps him relaxed. With a full belly and all the exposure he’s feeling tired and lazy so he drags himself to bed. Sauli joins him and they twine together, Sauli’s arms around him warding off the dreams that want to pounce once sleep surrounds him. Instead he dreams of Sauli, Tommy, and Isaac. He isn’t sure why, but he is rather amused by the sight of Sauli’s wolf and Tommy’s cat loping through a field, Tommy with Isaac’s fox by the scruff between his teeth. Maybe it’s true that excessive exposure to the sun gives you strange dreams. They’re definitely better than the crazy heat induced nightmares.

…

He wakes up some time later to Sauli grinding into his ass. Adam is on board with this plan, but he has to pee first. He yawns and murmurs a quick ‘be right back’ to Sauli before heading to the bathroom to take care of his business. He’s not even finished when Sauli prowls in behind him.

Adam sucks in a deep breath as his stream finally slows, distracted by the feeling of Sauli pressed against his back. “Tomorrow I knot you,” Sauli growls, and bites at Adam’s shoulder blade.

Adam groans and his toes curl into the soft rug in front of the toilet. He’s still holding his cock, but he’s finished pissing. His erection is stiff between his fingers, much like Sauli’s when he grinds against Adam’s butt cheek.

“Mmm, you smell like mine,” Sauli rumbles, his accent thicker when his voice is filled with arousal. 

Adam isn’t sure when it happens, but for some reason Tommy is stepping into their bathroom. Adam can hear his voice, but can’t make out the words. It’s all a little foggy from then on. They’re back in the bedroom, but they never make it to the bed. Adam hits all fours, his wolf so close to the surface that he isn’t sure he can control it this time. And sure enough he shifts, and when he does, so does Sauli. Adam presents himself to his mate and Sauli takes him, fills him up and bites at the scruff of Adam’s wolf’s neck when Adam can’t help squirming. It goes on like this for several minutes, Sauli rutting into him until Adam is able to find the tiniest bit of control and pushes the wolf down. Again Sauli follows. Sauli is muttering filthy things about how good Adam feels on his dick and how close he was to knotting him. Then another voice makes him remember they’re not alone. 

Tommy is there, naked, and very hard. Adam never could resist putting things in his mouth as a child, and it seems to have followed him into adulthood. Adam rears back onto his knees, whines when the new angle sends Sauli deeper inside him, and then reaches for Tommy’s dick. Tommy squeaks, but when Adam tugs on his cock Tommy moves closer and then Adam has a hand on Tommy’s hip and the other around the base of his dick. 

“Gonna suck you,” Adam warns before opening wide and taking Tommy all the way down. 

“Fuck… Adam… I just…” Tommy trails off and Adam looks up at him through his lashes, daring him to continue with his train of thought. Tommy melts into him and soon he’s tugging his hair and using Adam like his own personal cocksucker. Between that and the way Sauli is fucking him, Adam is riding the edge. With each thrust Adam feels it surging forward, almost, just a hair’s width from tipping over the ledge. It goes on like this, Adam struggling to breathe around Tommy’s cock, moaning and whining like a whore and it’s so dirty. Everything Adam has needed all week has been so close to this, but just shy of making him feel like this. Feeling like a whore is so fucking good when the heat is riding high in his nervous system, each nerve flaring hotter and more sensitive. Then he’s there. He’s coming, but there’s nothing left to come and the world around him goes black.

…

When he wakes up he has no memory of how he got to the bed, but Sauli is there, eyebrows furrowed and petting Adam’s hair. 

“What happened?”

“You came, I came, and so did Tommy, but you passed out,” Sauli replies.

“You were with us until I started to come,” says Tommy. “I didn’t know what happened. I just knew that you pulled off my dick and the next thing I noticed was how limp you were and my come was dribbling down your cheek. When Sauli told me he had felt the way you tensed around him I figured you probably came so hard you passed out. I’ve heard of it happening.” 

“Oh, I don’t even remember you guys coming. Everything went black when the orgasm hit.”

“But you are feeling okay,” Sauli asks, still giving him the momma hen look.

“Yeah, I feel great. You made me pass out on your fucking dick, you should be pleased, not looking at me like you’re expecting me to keel over,” Adam laughs. 

“Okay, then if you are up to it I think the guys ordered some Chinese food,” says Sauli before pecking Adam on the lips and squeezing Adam’s fingers. 

“Yeah, food sounds amazing,” Adam moans. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in a week.”

At dinner it becomes fodder for conversation that Sauli is such a good fuck he can make you faint. Adam gets ribbed for it more times than he can count. When they are done eating, they exchange hugs and goodbyes. Adam makes sure to thank his friends for giving up their time and then everyone heads out. Everyone but Brian, who’s decided that he has to know how the season finale of True Blood ended. Adam, Sauli, and Brian pile up on the couch and pop in True Blood. Sauli is sleeping soundly against Adam’s chest by the time it finishes and Adam gets up carefully as to not disturb him. 

“I’ll get him,” Brian offers.

“Nah, s’ok, but don’t leave, I’ll be right back,” Adam whispers.

“Sure,” Brian says.

Adam picks up Sauli’s small form, even more beautiful when lax with sleep. He carries him to their bed and sets him down. He manages to get the soiled sheets off the mattress and finds the soft throw on the chair by the bed. He grabs it, unfolds it, and drapes it across Sauli. Sauli snuffles in his sleep and inches closer to Adam’s side of the bed. Adam smiles when Sauli reaches for him and grabs his pillow instead. He turns off the light and leaves his lover to sleep, knowing that tomorrow he wants Sauli to be well rested. 

“Okay so Brian, I didn’t want to have to wake Sauli, but I know if I don’t have sex before I go to bed I’m going to be up and antsy all night. Sauli is going to have to deal with me tomorrow and I’d rather not wake him tonight. Do you mind?” 

“No, ‘course not.”

“I was thinking about taking a shower in the guest bathroom so I won’t wake Sauli up. Join me?”

“Alright.” Brian follows Adam into the guest bath and Adam watches Brian undress. Adam doesn’t think he’s put on clothes all week, but then again with the fluid from his heat he hates the way clothing clings to his skin. 

“Okay any heat preferences for the water?”

“As long as you don’t make it so cold my balls decide to hide, I think we’re all good,” Brian chuckles.

“Can do,” Adam replies. He hands Brian a condom and goes about fiddling with the water temperature until it’s just this side of scalding. Adam steps in and Brian follows. Brian is there, shoving him into the wall, and it’s one of the things he loves about Brian. Brian is no nonsense and straight to the point. Brian lines up and then Adam is hitching a leg up on the corner of the tub to open himself up more, invite him deeper. From there it’s a chorus of Brian’s grunts and Adam’s moaning as Brian really gets in there, assuring Adam that the heat will be at bay until morning. This time when Adam comes he bites into his knuckle to muffle the noises coming out of his mouth and it isn’t four more thrusts before Brian comes. When Brian pulls out Adam watches him carefully dispose of the condom and then Brian hugs him. Adam sighs into it, thankful again that he has such amazing friends. 

“Anything else?” Brian breathes into Adam’s ear.

“Nah, just glad you decided to stick around. Thanks man, see you at the run in few days?”

“I’ll be there,” Brian assures and carefully steps out of the tub. Adam soaps up as he hears Brian drying off. By the time he’s rinsing off, Brian is calling out his goodnights and heading out the bathroom door. 

Then for the first time in what seems like ages, Adam is alone. He knows it hasn’t been that long, but he takes his time washing his hair and takes extra care washing around his hole, making sure that the dried fluids from the heat are gone before getting out of the shower and drying off. He knows by the end of tomorrow that he’ll be full of Sauli’s come and dirty again, but for now, being clean feels amazing. Once he’s dry he heads to bed and curls up beside his mate. 

…

“Sippa, my mate, my love.” The words drift past the haze of sleep and settle into Adam’s mind. His heart swells with the feeling of happiness that envelopes his entire being. Sauli is his love, and he can’t imagine a life without him. 

“Mmm,” Adam mumbles and stretches within the space of Sauli’s arms. He feels calm and settled even though the fever is rising inside him. He knows today is the day. Today they will finally knot, and maybe, just maybe he’ll have pups in a few short weeks.

Adam goes with it when Sauli rolls him onto his stomach. He practically combusts when Sauli slips inside with one smooth roll of his hips. Sauli latches onto the area between Adam’s neck and shoulder and bites. Sauli sinks his teeth into the skin and Adam hears a grunt of satisfaction and Adam knows Sauli tastes his blood. Adam smells the tang of copper in the air and groans. It’s Sauli’s way of claiming him again. 

It’s a slow process, slower than Adam could’ve anticipated. They writhe together, slow sensual movements for what must be close to an hour before Adam comes. It’s not over, that’s not the end by a long shot. 

“Do it,” Adam begs. 

“Not yet,” Sauli growls. 

Adam goes with it, trusting Sauli to take care of him. And Sauli does. Sauli pauses until the over-sensitization passes. When Adam is rearing back into each thrust, pushing up onto his hands and knees for leverage, that’s when Sauli gives into his needs. Sauli fucks him harder, until Adam really has to brace himself to keep his head from hitting the headboard and then Sauli howls. Adam whines and wiggles in the hold Sauli has on his hips. Adam can feel Sauli’s cock swelling, his knot thickening and tying them together. Adam tries to pull away, but it’s too late, the knot catches as the muscles around his hole grip onto it firmly. He’s not going anywhere anytime soon. Adam groans at the burn and stretch, digs his nails into the bed and whimpers. 

“It is okay…fuck,” Sauli pants. “You squeeze me so tight.” Adam feels Sauli’s grip tighten on his hips and then a burst of Sauli’s come gushes into him.

“Just, Sauli… it burns… I’m so hot,” Adam whines.

“Your body knows we finally mate. When you come on my knot you will be cool,” Sauli explains.

“Then make me come, please.” Adam twitches and he tries to pull away with the wave of heat that rolls through him. Sauli grunts and Adam feels Sauli pulse inside him, warm come spurting, and Adam is sure he’s full up.

“Down, calm…” Sauli whispers and carefully urges Adam to flatten out onto his belly again. Sauli moves with him and then rolls them onto their sides, Sauli still inside him. This gives him room to wrap his fingers around Adam’s erection. 

“Please.” Adam’s voice cracks with need.

“Mmm, yeah, make you come for me,” Sauli promises.

Adam focuses on the feel of Sauli’s hand stroking firm and tight over his cock. It distracts from the discomfort of being stretched so wide. Soon he’s pushing back into Sauli, trying to ride him even though they can barely move. It’s pure sensation. The knot tugs just right on his insides and once Sauli is stroking him fast, a twist of his wrist at the head, Adam melts. White-hot flames burst along his skin when the orgasm hits. Come dribbles from his cock and over Sauli’s hand, and when the sensation drifts away Adam’s skin cools. He shivers and Sauli holds him tightly.

“Still coming,” Sauli moans. 

“I feel you,” Adam whispers. 

And that’s how Adam and Sauli spend the rest of the afternoon until Adam is so full of come that when Sauli’s knot finally goes down, Adam feels come leaking from his abused hole. Of course Sauli has to get his fingers in there to feel the mess he left behind, and is fascinated by how open Adam is after spending so much time on his knot. 

“I love you,” Adam murmurs, and kisses Sauli once he’s finally able to roll over and face him. 

“I love you, too,” Sauli whispers against Adam’s lips like a secret.

Adam is tired and can barely keep his eyes open, but he does notice as he’s falling asleep that Sauli wraps an arm around him, his hand cupping Adam’s stomach.

…

After three days Adam knows the pups are inside him. Their lights shine brightly in his mind and he’s so happy he can hardly contain himself. Sauli is already coddling him and treating him like he’s made of glass. Adam thinks it’s cute. 

Together they head out for the run. There they inform the band of the news and spend the next thirty minutes giving everyone a werewolf anatomy lesson. Tommy just smiles and nods along. 

Fast-forward two months and Adam’s roundness is something fans have noticed. Of course they just pass it off as Adam getting away from juicing and eating unhealthy foods. Adam can’t help that he’s been craving everything fatty that he can think of and the paps have caught him on several occasions coming out of Del Taco and Fat Burger. What they haven’t seen is the number of times he’s conned Tommy into fixing Frito Pie. Part of Adam is totally grossed out by some of the things he’s consumed, but he’s following his body’s urges.

It’s around the end of May and Adam’s not miserable, but definitely exhausted after the many shows that had been scheduled after their mating. He’s in the pool cooling off, enjoying the scents and sounds of a beautiful summer day at home. Sauli is with him, always with him. Sauli pulls Adam into his embrace and nuzzles Adam’s neck, Sauli’s hand resting on Adam’s belly. Adam feels them, hears Sauli chuckle in his ear when his hand receives a firm kick. It’s happiness and joy and everything he ever wanted knowing that he’s going to have a family.

That night Adam feels the tug of contractions and shifts. Long hours of labor leave Adam howling and panting. Sauli is there for it all, stroking his fur and whispering words of love and devotion in Adam’s ears. At the end of it all two tiny balls of fur are nestled into his coat. He cleans them and watches them nurse. With a small yip to Sauli, Sauli shifts and together they curl around their brood. A male pup with ginger fur and black streaks startles when Sauli leans in and bumps his snout into its tiny little body. Adam knows it’s Sauli’s way of saying ‘hi’ to his son. Adam makes a shushing noise that comes out as a quiet bark and the pup calms and goes back to nursing. The process is repeated with the smaller female. Her fur is white as snow aside from the dapples of brown that spatter her little face. Sauli nudges the pup and Adam melts when she releases his nipples and nuzzles her father’s snout. Tomorrow they will figure out the rest, but tonight it’s time to enjoy the fact that he is a mother and they have a family now. One he would give his life to protect. Adam presses his snout against Sauli’s. Their eyes lock and in that moment he knows that they have found their happily ever after.


End file.
